Long Slow Beautiful Dance
by EOducaineGSRsmacked
Summary: Story written by songs in every chapter! This is my very first story for this site, so I hope you like my writing! I don't own CSI: Miami, and this story is dedicated to SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver, my BFF! Chapter 19 is up! This story isn't for CaKe fans!
1. My Angel

This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter multi-song story. In short, it's a story written with songs! This first one is by Kellie Pickler, and it's called "My Angel" It's really sweet, but a little sad. (PS, this is co-written with my bestest, bestest friend in the whole wide world, SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver, but you might know her as Beth, or Hope (her middle name is Hope, isn't that adorable?) Sorry, rambling. So, you might notice some similarities between her writing and mine, so yeah, that's why. I swear, we were sisters separated at birth!! Well, I guess I should stop talking and let you read mine and her story. ENJOY!!!

---

"Grandma!" A teenager shouted as she ran down the old dirt road that led to her grandmother's house.

"Calleigh!" Her grandma said, appearing on the porch and wrapping her in a hug. "Where's the fire?" She teased, and Calleigh said breathlessly,

"Grandma, I want red hair!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then, let's get you some red hair, okay?" Her grandma said, hooking arms with her and going to the hair salon, where Calleigh got her long blonde hair dyed red. When it was finished, she looked in the mirror and then hugged her grandma, saying repeatedly,

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Her grandma hugged her back and then went to drop her off at her house. When she got home, a box was waiting for her on the kitchen table.

"Mom? What's this?"

"Contacts, honey. You said you hated your glasses."

"Yea!" Calleigh said, pumping her fist in the air and then putting them on. She looked in the mirror and saw herself with dark red hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled winningly at the reflection and then her youngest brother Charlie came in and said teasingly,

"You're gonna break the mirror, Cal,"

"Take that back!" She cried, giving chase to him.

_Every day when school got out  
I'd get off the bus and I'd run down  
That old dirt road where you were waiting for me  
On the front porch in that blue swing  
You'd be smiling and we would sing  
'Amazing Grace' and 'Jesus Loves Me'_

A week passed in Calleigh's small town, and then she went to her grandma's house again after school. She found her not waiting for her, and she thought that really strange. She knocked on the door, calling,

"Grandma? It's me!" When there was no answer, Calleigh toed the door open and walked in, being very careful. That's when she spotted her grandmother lying slumped on the kitchen table. With a shriek she dashed to her side and took her pulse like she had been taught in school. With frantic hands she began CPR, all while screaming for help. She heard someone run in and looks up to see a blonde-haired boy run in, with green eyes, sweat dripping down onto his shirt. He had been running.

"You have to help me!" She screamed, and the boy took her grandmother's pulse and shook his head. "NO!" Calleigh screamed, throwing herself over her grandmother's body. She felt hands pulling her away and lifting her up, carrying her away. She felt a big, empty black hole swallow her up and all she could feel was gratefulness, as in her black hole she couldn't feel and couldn't think. _  
_

_You were like my mother  
You were my best friend  
You were everything I want to be  
And all the good inside of me  
There's never been  
Never been another  
That loved me like you did  
My grandmother, my angel_

Calleigh felt light streaming into her black hole and tried to fight off the light, but it kept coming in. Finally she let it come in and felt her eyes opening. The first thing she saw was her oldest brother Garth sitting next to her, reading a book. She managed to smile before she remembered everything that had happened with her grandmother.

"Grandma?" She croaked out, and Garth looked up, startled. He bit his lip and shook his head. Calleigh finally accepted it and tears poured down her face and she curled into a ball in her own bed, sobs wracking her body. She felt arms wrapping around her and knew that Garth was there. She felt tears streaking down his cheek as well and she reached up to wipe them away. He managed a ghost of a smile at her, and she twitched one back in response.

Then, Calleigh's two other brothers, Charlie and Chris appeared at the doorway and Chris spat, acid in his voice,

"Cal, Adam's here." Adam was Calleigh's boyfriend, and none of her brothers liked him.

"Let him in," She said, sitting back from Garth and wiping her tears away, rebuilding her walls and composure as her brothers watched in shock. Whenever she did that, her brothers couldn't believe how quickly she could hide her emotions. Just then, Adam came bounding in and sat next to Calleigh taking her hand.

"Oh, Calleigh, I'm so sorry," She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks, Adam." He nodded, and then his cell rang.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh, I've got to go. My dad needs me."

"All right." She said softly and he kissed her hand and left, Charlie and Chris shooting daggers at his retreating back. "Leave him alone," Calleigh said softly, drawing her knees up to her chest. They nodded and sat next to her, the four siblings coming to terms with their grandmother's death.

_Even though I can't touch your face  
I feel you with me every day  
I wish you could see all my dreams comin true  
When I get lost I close my eyes  
And I feel you shinin' down so bright  
I feel you shinin' down on me_

A few days passed and then it was time for grandma's funeral. Calleigh and her brothers were wearing all black, along with their mother, Belle and father, Duke. They sat in front at the church, and as the preacher droned on and on about their grandmother, praising her and saying how much everyone loved her. Finally, he invited one of the surviving family members to come up and give the eulogy. Before any of her brothers could move, Calleigh was up on her feet and she walked to the podium, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath.

"My name is Calleigh Duquesne, and Margaret was my grandmother. She was such a sweet and kind woman, and she was my best friend. She was like my mother, and she was, pretty much everything I want to be. You're all probably tired of hearing how good she was, but she was. She was all the good inside of me, and there was never anyone in this entire world who loved my like she did. She even let me dye my hair red, it used to be blonde, and my mother would never have let me do that if my grandmother hadn't approved. She was and still is my grandmother, and she was and still is my angel." Calleigh said, tears welling in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before the tears coursed down her cheeks. She sat down with a sob and Garth put his arm over her shoulders, along with Chris. Charlie sat next to Belle and just leaned over and laid a hand on her hand. She managed to smile at them, and then the sermon was over with. They had to walk with the casket to the burial place, and Calleigh felt her heart shattering into a million places just thinking of her grandma lying there, cold and dead. She stood next to Garth when they lowered her into the ground, and she turned to him, not wanting to watch. He hugged her and she buried her face in his chest.

Just as the preacher began to say a few words, Calleigh knew it was just too much, it was all too much. She took a few deep breaths, and then wheeled around and took off, needing to get away from it all. Garth looked at their mother who just nodded, and he gave her a minute before taking off after her.

_You were like my mother  
You were my best friend  
You were everything I want to be  
And all the good inside of me  
There's never been  
Never been another  
That loved me like you did  
My grandmother, my angel_

Calleigh stumbled through the woods, thoughts and memories of her grandmother flooding her mind. Tears soaked her face as she finally found the clearing that only she and her grandmother had gone to. No one else had ever been allowed, just the two of them and nature surrounding them. Calleigh collapsed in the middle of it, curling up into a ball of misery and letting her tears flood from her eyes.

She knew that there had never been anyone else, who had loved her as much as her grandmother did, no one. As she felt the misery draining out of her body, she let her memories over take her, and in her mind she could see her grandmother sitting next to her, wiping her tears away and holding her close, telling her,

"It's okay, baby, I'm in a better place now, where I can't feel any hurt or anything. I'll miss you, and I know you'll miss me, but I'll see you again someday, baby, so just hold onto that, okay? You don't need to cry for me, heaven knows you've cried enough already, so just let your family help you, you'll make it through this Calleigh baby."

Calleigh sat up, sniffing and wiping her tears away.

"Okay, grandma, I love you,"

"Oh, I love you too, Calleigh baby," Her grandmother said, and with one last kiss to her forehead, her grandmother soared off into the sky, while Calleigh watched her go, a tear trickling down her cheek.

_You were like my mother  
You were my best friend  
You were everything I want to be  
And all the good inside of me  
There's never been  
Never been another  
That loved me like you did  
My grandmother, my angel_

Garth walked into the clearing and sat next to her, wiping the tear off her cheek. She smiled at him, and Garth looked questioningly at her.

"Grandma's in a better place, right Garth?"

"Yes she is, Cal," Garth said, smiling at her. She smiled back and they both stood up. Garth hugged her, and she hugged him back, whispering,

"Thanks for everything, Garth,"

"You're welcome, Cal. That's what families do for each other." He said, and she smiled at him.

"I'll race you back," She said slyly, and shoved him out of her way as she took off. Garth rolled his eyes, but took off after her. Soon Charlie and Chris joined the chase, and they raced all through the woods, laughing the entire time.

--

I hope you liked it, and I'll give you a hint, the blonde haired green eyed boy is very important later, but with his hair and eyes the way they are now you won't recognize him yet. You will! And Beth told me that this chapter might seem kinda odd to you, and if it does, it'll get clearer later, I promise! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	2. Bite My Lip

Second chapter/song for this story, this song's by Shania Twain and it's called "Bite My Lip" It's a neat song, and ENJOY!!!

--

A few weeks have passed since Calleigh's grandmother's passing, and she gets a job at a nearby ice cream place that is very busy all the time. She works from nine to five, and she is positive that her boss is…

1. Very touchy, the slightest thing could make him mad and

2. He has a crush on her and wants to date her. She already has Adam and definitely doesn't want to date him.

_I got a nine to five it seems like it never ends  
I got a touchy boss that wants me in his hands, yeah  
And no is a word that he doesn't understand  
He says baby can you work with me tonight  
I know he knows that I can use the overtime, yeah  
But I can tell he's gonna hand me another line _

"Hey, Calleigh, can you work with me tonight?" Her boss, Alex says, and Calleigh replies,

"Um, why?"

"There's a big little league game tonight, and both teams are coming for ice cream. I'm gonna need a hand."

"Well, all right," She says, sighing, knowing that tonight will be another, please-date-me-Calleigh-I-think-I-love-you nights, where he tries to pick her up with some cheesy lines that will never, ever work on the romantic Calleigh.

_I gotta bite my lip  
Keep it inside  
Gotta bite my lip  
Just let it ride  
I gotta bite my lip  
Watch what I say  
Gotta bite my lip  
Just walk away _

Sure enough, that night, Alex tries to act like it was a date and everything, bringing her dinner and a pop. She eats the food, and then he tells her that it's a date, to which she replies

"I have a boyfriend, Alex, leave me alone!"

"Aw, c'mon, I'm way better than him."

Calleigh opens her mouth to give him one of the best tongue-lashings in the world, but instead she shuts her mouth, gives herself a few seconds to calm down and then says through her teeth,

"No, Alex."

When the baseball team leaves, Alex is reluctant to let her go.

"Alex, I have a date tonight with Adam. Goodbye." Calleigh says acidly, seriously considering quitting her job as she gets in her car and drives away at a reasonable speed, all the while she's biting her lip, trying to keep her anger in check.

_Yeah I run straight home I got a hot date tonight, yeah  
I got a chilled champagne for dinner by candle light__  
He's gonna be here soon and everything will be alright  
I get a call, Guess who's on the other line  
I can't make it tonight, Can we do it another time yeah  
Oh the nerve, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind _

Calleigh gets home and gets ready for her date. Her family is gone on a trip to their cabin, and she has the house to herself, so she gets a bottle of sparkling cider for her dinner with Adam and lights a few candles, saying to herself,

"Heck, why not go overboard?"

She sits down and keeps looking at the clock, knowing that he's going to be there soon, and that he will helps soothe her nerves and make everything okay. Just then, her cell rings and she answers it, seeing that it's Adam.

"Hey baby, it's me."

"What's up?"

"I can't make it tonight, babe, I'm sorry."

"Did something happen?"

"No, but can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, we can do it another time," Calleigh agrees, anger vibrating in every syllable. She opens her mouth to say something, to bawl him out.

_  
I gotta bite my lip  
Keep it inside  
Gotta bite my lip  
Just let it ride  
I gotta bite my lip  
Watch what I say  
Gotta bite my lip  
Just walk away _

Instead she reined her anger in for the second time that day and takes a deep breath, letting it out and biting her lip in anger.

"All right then, bye Calleigh,"

"Bye Adam," She says, and her control snaps. She throws the phone at the wall, screaming and bellowing at Alex and Adam, wishing that both of them were there so she could give them a real tongue-lashing, and then she could snap their necks.

With an angry bellow she throws herself onto her bed, punching her pillow over and over, pretending that she's punching Alex's and Adam's faces. Just then, her IM thing beeps. She gets on, seeing that one of her friends, GB'sClone8503 has logged on.

GB'sClone8503: Hey Red, what's up?

RedHairedBeauty643: I'm furious.

GB'sClone8503: At who?

RedHairedBeauty643: My boss, my boyfriend, I'm gonna kill em.

GB'sClone8503: I wouldn't do that if I were u.

RedHairedBeauty643: I know, I'm just gonna bite my lip, I suppose.

GB'sClone8503: Good idea.

RedHairedBeauty643: So, what's up with you, GB?

GB'sClone8503: Nothing. I better go, though, my folk's r home.

RedHairedBeauty643: Kay, bye!

GB'sClone8503: Bye.

Calleigh turns away from the computer, sighing.

_I gotta bite my lip  
Keep it inside  
Gotta bite my lip  
Just let it ride  
I gotta bite my lip  
Watch what I say  
Gotta bite my lip  
Just walk away_

She supposed that she should really learn to watch what she says, but online, she really didn't care. She had met GB'sClone8503 a few months ago, and they were best friends online. They chatted everyday about everything, school, friends, family, and everything in-between. Calleigh felt a connection with GB'sClone8503, like he really understood her. Oh yeah, it was a guy too. He was older than her, but she didn't know how much, but it was only a few years or so, most definitely under 5 years older than her. If he was older than that she wouldn't talk to him, she knew the safety rules for internet surfing in her house.

She sighed, lying back on her bed, thinking that she would talk to Adam the next day, and tell him what was bugging her about their relationship. Until then, she would just have to wing it, and try to get some sleep.

--

Any guesses as to who GB'sClone8503 is? I'll give you a hint: it's the blonde haired green eyed boy from the previous chapter! (You're not gonna recognize him until I actually say his name, because his hair and eye color now is very different than the colors we know now! I hope that helps! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	3. Life Goes On

Third chapter/song in this story, and this song's called "Life Goes On" by LeAnn Rimes, how I love her voice!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on..._

The next day, Calleigh went over to Adam's parent's house because she knew that his family was out of town as well. She kept going over the conversation that she would have with Adam, telling him that he needed to stop being such a controlling jerk and actually be nice to her when they were around other people.

Lately he had been ignoring her in public, acting like they weren't going out at all, and she was going to ask him to stop it, or their relationship would be over.

_You sucked me in and played my mind  
Just like a toy you would crank and wind  
Baby, I would give 'til you wore it out  
You left me lying in a pool of doubt  
If you__'__re still thinkin you__'__re the daddy mac  
You should__'__ve known better but you didn__'__t and I can__'__t go back_

She found his door open and cautiously walked in, looking around for him. She heard him talking in his bedroom, and she followed the sound of his voice. She then heard another woman's voice, and it sounded like Kathryn from her homeroom. She called,

"Adam?" She heard him swear, and then he stumbled out of his room, looking around for her.

"Um, Cal, hey,"

"Hey Adam. Who's your visitor?"

"Um, no one, really,"

"I'm not dumb, Adam,"

"Could've fooled me," He muttered, and Calleigh saw red.

"You know what Adam? This is the last straw."

"Um, okay," He said slowly, not understanding what she was getting at.

"We're through. If you still think you're the numero uno man in my life, you are oh so wrong. Goodbye, Adam," Calleigh said, turning on her heel was striding out.

_Oooh, life goes on, and it__'__s only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board say goodbye 'cause you can__'__t go back  
Oooh, it__'__s a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I__'__m at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I can__'__t go back  
Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on..._

Calleigh kept walking, tears blurring her vision as she considered her life going on as a free woman. The idea actually appealed to her; although Adam's betrayal was hurting her worse than what she wanted to admit. She knew that she couldn't go back, that she had to move.

Somehow she knew that her life would go on, but that fact didn't help the knife that Adam seemed to have plunged into her heart, and it twisted every time she thought about all the times they shared together, knowing that every word, every touch was a complete lie.

That was what really and truly hurt.

_Wish I knew then what I know now  
You held all the cards and sold me out  
Baby, shame on you if you fooled me once,  
Shame on me if you fooled me twice  
You__'__ve been a pretty hard case to crack  
I should__'__ve known better but I didn__'__t and I can__'__t go back_

She kept walking, not knowing where she was going and not really caring, which was the sad part about it. She kept thinking about how Adam had held all of the cards, had been the one to roll the dice, and he had just wanted someone to be there for him in case he ever lost or fell, and that's what she had been. He never wanted a serious relationship; he just wanted someone to fall back onto.

With a disgusted groan she realized that she had been like a retirement fund to Adam, just someone to fall back on just in case. She ran to a tree and punched it a couple of times, and then kicked it, pretending that it was Adam's heart. She was trying to make him hurt just as much as he had hurt her.

The bad part was, was that she should've known better, her family was smarter than that. She should've known better, but she didn't. And now she can't go back.

_Oooh, life goes on, and it__'__s only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board say goodbye 'cause you can__'__t go back  
Oooh, it__'__s a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I__'__m at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I can__'__t go back_

As she ran through the woods once again to her solitude, to her place, her clearing, she kept thinking about how she had gotten on board the heartbreak express and had gone full speed ahead, which was a terrible mistake, as she now knew. She had said goodbye to her common sense at the dock and knew that she couldn't go back.

At the time she hadn't wanted to go back, but now she wished that she could go back, even though she knew that she couldn't possibly go back. Not now, not ever.

_  
Na na na na na life goes on, na na na na na made me strong  
Got a feeling and I can__'__t go back  
Life goes on (and it__'__s only gonna make me strong)  
Life goes on and on and on_

As Calleigh collapsed in the middle of her clearing again, she knew that the whole experience had made her strong, but she really didn't care about that fact now. All she wanted to do was lick her wounds in peace, trying to yank Adam's knife out of her heart and get it to stop twisting. A dreaded feeling rose up in her, knowing that she couldn't go back.

Her life would go on, she knew, but would she just be a side-liner, or would she be a participant? Would she just be a shell of herself as her life went on, or would she live her life to the fullest, trying to get past Adam, her first, no, second love besides her family?

_Shame on you if you fooled me once,  
Shame on me if you fooled me twice  
You__'__ve been a pretty hard case to crack  
I should__'__ve known better but I didn__'__t and I can__'__t go back_

As she lay there in her despair, something just snapped inside her. Anger coursed through her veins, and she jumped to her feet, yelling at the sky,

"Shame on you, Adam, for fooling me once!" Then she whispered to herself,

"Shame on me, for letting Adam fool me twice."

She sank back down, her anger still filling her, chasing away the despair and heartbreak, knowing for the umpteenth time that she should've known better, but she didn't, and now she can't go back.

_Oooh, life goes on, and it__'__s only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board say goodbye 'cause you can__'__t go back  
Oooh, it__'__s a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I__'__m at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I can__'__t go back_

After a while, Calleigh finally stood up and brushed the grass and leaves off of her clothes. She walked back to her house and went into her bedroom, changing into some running clothes. If she couldn't get rid of Adam's memories just by will, then she was going to force them out of her by exercising until she couldn't think straight, and she was going to do that by running.

As she fast-walked out to the track where she always runs to warm up, her mind was still full of Adam's betrayal. As she began to run faster and faster, she vowed to herself that she was never, ever going to speak of him again.

She was going to let her life go on. Without Adam.

_  
Na na na na na life goes on, na na na na na made me strong  
Whoa, yeah  
Got a feeling and I can__'__t go back…_

--

I hope you liked this chapter/song, as I love LeAnn Rimes, there'll be some more of her songs later, as I love her voice! I love Shania Twain's voice too, there's be more of her songs too. Thanks for reading, more to come and adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	4. You Had Me From Hello

Fourth chapter/song for this story!!! This one's called "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney!!! ENJOY!!! PS, I decided to update this chapter with the last one, because the last three were just basics that had to happen for the rest of the story to make sense, I know they weren't really that good, but now we get into the good stuff! AND you find out who that boy is! And for those who read the last chapters, THANK YOU for staying with me! You all rock!!! ENJOY!

--

As Calleigh ran, she saw someone run in from the forest, and began running along the track too. With a shock she realized that it was the blonde haired green eyed boy that had helped her when she found her grandmother dead. She slowed down a little, and soon he caught up with her. He ran past her, and she tried to speed up to catch him, to try and thank him. He seemed to speed up, so she opened her mouth and said something.

_One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head.  
Your smile captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will_

"Hello!" She said, trying to get him to stop.

He slowed down, not wanting to, but something in that voice, that sweet, sweet voice called him, and made him turn his head. She was smiling at him, and that sweet, sweet smile of hers just captured him. Suddenly he could see himself with her in his future, like, standing at the altar or something like that. She walked towards him, her chest heaving from running. With every step that she took, his heart seemed to tell him that she was the one that he had been searching for. He swallowed hard, trying to banish those thoughts, but they just kept coming. She asked him something, and in his state he thought she asked him if he loved her.

"Yes." He managed to say, and she smiled at him. He stood there in shock, trying to think of what she had asked him. He thought hard, and then it came to him. She had asked him,

"Are you the guy that helped me when I found my grandma's body?" So, yes had been a good answer. He sighed in relief as the girl got closer and closer to him.

_Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello" _

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne," She said, holding out her hand. Fighting the urge to kiss it he nodded and stuck his own hand out, saying,

"I'm Horatio Caine," She smiled at him and shook his hand. He held onto her hand for a moment longer than what was necessary, and she gently loosed her hand from his.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out that day," She said, biting her lip and he nodded, mentally slapping himself so he could have a decent conversation with her.

"Run with me?" He asked, and she nodded. They settled into a comfortable pace, jogging along the track.

"So, how was I, you know, when you found me? I can't remember what happened," She confessed, and he took a long look at her, saying,

"You were crying, and then you passed out when I shook my head, because she was, well, gone."

"Oh," She said, looking down.

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in _

"You passed out, and I carried you to your place, and your brother took you, Garth I think he name was." Horatio offered, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, that was him," She said, and Horatio hit himself on the head, saying,

"I am an idiot, Calleigh, talking about what happened, when you probably just want to forget it,"

"No! No, it's okay," She said, looking up, and added, "I need to talk about it, so I should be thanking you for even listening to the workings of my messed up mind."

"You have a bea, um, interesting mind, actually," Horatio said. He opened his eyes in horror, he had almost said that she had a beautiful mind, but had caught himself. She looked sideways at him and smiled, saying,

"Thanks, I think," He smiled with her, and soon they were both breathless from running. "Hey, you wanna grab something to drink at my place?" She panted, bending over, trying to catch her breath.

"Sure, as long as, we don't have to run there," He said, and Calleigh managed to laugh, and they walked to her house, chatting about schoolwork and stuff like that. As they compared schools, Calleigh suddenly stopped and said,

"It's summer break, yet we're talking about school. How sick is that?"

"Really sick," Horatio agreed, tearing his eyes away from her face and looking at the ground.

_Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello" _

They got some water at Calleigh's house, and just to make conversation Horatio said,

"So, you like being a Southern girl?"

"Of course," Calleigh drawled, and Horatio had to smile. They wandered into her bedroom somehow and Horatio saw that she was logged into IM.

"Yes, I have an account," Calleigh teased, and Horatio looked sheepish.

"Me too," He said, and she lit up, saying,

"We should chat sometimes,"

"That would be cool," He said, and then mentally smacked himself, asking himself if he seriously just said that it would be cool. Gosh, couldn't he think of a better word to use other than 'cool'?

"What's your screen name?" She said, pen poised over a piece of paper to write it down. He wrote it down instead and she wrote hers down and they exchanged papers. Without looking at it he tucked it into his pocket, not wanting to tear his eyes away from her face for another moment. She didn't look at it either, instead she looked at the clock and gasped.

"Aw, dang it!" She said, jumping up.

"What's up?" He asked, startled by her outburst. She looked apologetically at him and said,

"I'm afraid y'all gonna have to go, I have to take a shower before my folks get home from our cabin,"

"Oh, okay. IM me sometime?" He asked, heading out the door.

"Sure," She said warmly, and shut the door.

"Well, at least she didn't say goodbye," Horatio muttered to himself and walked back into the forest where he had parked his motorcycle. As he rode off, he rationalized the whole thing, how he was too old for her, she was too young for him. Also, he was a rational man, he never just jumped into love anymore, he used to but then got his heart broke a few too many times and now he was overly-cautious with his heart, building walls intended to keep everyone out.

Now, it seems, that it was just keeping her in. _She had me from hello,_ Horatio though wryly, and then let the wind take him away on his motorcycle.

_That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"_

--

I hope you liked the latest chapter! I love Kenny Chesney's voice, especially in this song. He doesn't do many songs that I can write song fics about, but this one I definitely could. The next one'll be up soon, and thanks for reading!! I know the age difference thing might be a little condensed, but, I'm not good at math! :) Adios for now!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	5. Nah

Fifth chapter/song for this story!!! This one is by Shania Twain, (told you there was going to be more from her!) it's called "Nah" and it's pretty good, catchy, if you know what I mean. This chapter will, unfortunately, have Jake Berkeley in it, although I am most definitely not a CaKe fan. ENJOY!!!

--

Calleigh took a quick shower and got out just as someone knocked at the door. She rolled her eyes, sure that it was one of her brother's trying to be funny. She flung the door open, saying,

"You know, you actually do live here, unfortunately…" Her voice failed her as she recognized the guy standing there. She swallowed hard and looked surprised, saying, "Well well well, if it isn't Jake Berkeley, back in town, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm back now, thought I'd, drop by and, see you, you know?" He said, looking up at her with those bad-boy eyes of hers that Calleigh hadn't been able to resist when she was best friends with him as they grew up. Calleigh and Jake had grown up together, and naturally became best friends, inseparable. When they were old enough to date, Jake had asked her out and she had fallen head over heels in love with him.

But then, everything changed. He simply left town, telling Calleigh that he would call her. He never did.

_I thought I might begin by fillin__'__ you in--  
In case you didn__'__t already know  
I__'__ll never forget how you got up and left  
In fact it was downright pretty low  
There ain__'__t no way I wanna,  
You know I ain__'__t gonna  
Take you back, so don__'__t even try  
You can beg, you can plead--  
You can sweat, you can bleed  
Too bad I could care if you cry_

"Jake, no offense meant, but, what the hell are you doing here?"

"To see you." He said, acting confused.

"Jake, in case I have to spell it out for you, I will never forget how you left me. That was really low, and you know it."

"Aw, c'mon baby…" Jake began, but Calleigh shook her head, saying,

"No. You know that I'm not going to take you back, so I don't even know why you're trying!"

"Would it help if I beg? Plead? Cry?"

"Nope. Wouldn't help at all. Honestly, I couldn't care less, even if you bled."

"Ouch," He sighed, and walked away, saying, "C'mon. Let's go for a walk."

_That__'__s it! (That's all!)_

_We had fun! (We had a ball!)  
It was good while it lasted--  
But now I__'__m past it  
(it was sure!) it was sweet!  
Sure you swept me off my feet  
I miss you now and then,  
But would I do it all again--nah--  
_

Calleigh rolled her eyes, but followed him. They wandered into the woods, while Calleigh was waiting for him to speak. Finally, she just got fed up with the silence and said,

"You know what, Jake?"

"What?"

"I really wish that you hadn't come back. Sure our relationship was good while it lasted, but now I'm finally past it, and you come back digging up the past. Why, Jake, weren't you happy wherever you went?"

"Not the point," He muttered, and asked, "What, don't you miss me?"

"Sure I miss you now and then, but honestly, if I had the choice to do it all again, nah."

_  
You won__'__t find me  
Naked and cold just a sittin__'__  
On the doctor__'__s table  
Waitin__'__ to be told just a why  
I__'__m no longer able  
To feel my heart beatin__'__--  
Give me a good reason why!  
I kinda went numb just around  
About the time you told me  
You were movin__'__ on, and you  
Said that you were gonna phone me  
It__'__s been so long, and there  
Ain__'__t nothin__'__ wrong with the line_

"Nah?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Nope."

"You didn't feel anything when I left?" He asked disbelievingly, and she pondered that.

"Well, to tell you the truth, about the time you told me that you were leaving, I was already numb, you had begun to ignore me, I guess in the back of my mind I was expecting something like this."

"Well, all right, I'll give you that, but I wanted to apologize for everything."

Calleigh looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he was actually trying to get her to forgive him for breaking her perfectly good heart.

_It__'__s too late to regret it,  
But you__'__re the one who said it  
We__'__re better off being apart  
I hate to be a downer,  
But don__'__t bother comin__'__'__round here  
__'__cause I won__'__t have a change of heart_

"Jake, it is way too late for regret, for regretting what you did."

"Is it?"

"Uh, yeah! You were the one, after all, who said that we were better off apart, with different people,"

"I just wasn't sure where my life was going, Cal," He hedged, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"And now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now I was hoping you would have a change of heart."

"Not a chance, Berkeley," She said, and kept walking.

_That__'__s it! (That's all!)  
We had fun! (We had a ball!)  
It was good while it lasted--  
But now I__'__m past it  
(it was sure!) it was sweet!  
Sure you swept me off my feet  
I miss you now and then,  
But would I do it again--nah—_

"Jake, I'll give you this. We did have a lot of fun while we were together, in fact we had a ball! And it was really sweet and sure at the time," Calleigh said, and Jake questioned,

"And now?"

"And now it's just not right at all. I wouldn't do that ever again, my heart broke for the first time, and that's one of the worst feelings in the world."

_You won__'__t find me  
Naked and cold just a sittin__'__  
On the doctor__'__s table  
Waitin__'__ to be told just a why  
I__'__m no longer able  
To feel my heart beatin__'__--  
Give me a good reason why!  
I kinda went numb just around  
About the time you told me  
You were movin__'__ on, and you  
Said that you were gonna phone me  
It__'__s been so long, and there  
Ain__'__t nothin__'__ wrong with the line  
Nah..._

"Honestly, Jake, could you even give me a good reason why I should forgive you?"

"Because I love you?"

"That's a line and you darn well know it." Calleigh said severely, and he nodded, hanging his head, the perfect picture of regret. "You're a really good actor, Jake, I'll give you that,"

"I have to be in my line of work," He said, and she nodded, saying,

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you're an aspiring ATF agent, right?"

"Uh huh."

_Well, I hope you learned a lesson,  
__'__cause you__'__ll never be messin__'__  
With my head again the way that you did  
It was never gonna work; you were  
Too much of a jerk  
I__'__m finally fed up with it_

"That's good. You'll meet plenty of women out there."

"But none of them are you, Cal."

"Too bad. I guess you've learned your lesson, then, because you will never be messing with my head ever again like the way you did. I am actually smarter than I was back then." She said, and Jake tried to cling to the last shred of hope he had.

"But, we still love each other, Cal,"

"Yes, that's true. You were my first love, Jake, that kind of love will never go away, but it will fade. It's started to fade, Jake, since I've realized that it was never going to work anyways."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope. You're too much of a jerk."

_That__'__s it! (That's all!)  
We had fun! (We had a ball!)  
It was good while it lasted--  
But now I__'__m past it  
(it was sure!) it was sweet!  
Sure you swept me off my feet  
I miss you now and then,  
But would I do it all again--nah—_

Jake sighed and kicked a rock into a nearby tree trunk.

"But, I did sweep you off your feet, right?" He asked, trying to repair the huge hole in his ego, and Calleigh knew it.

"Yes, you did. I'm feeding your ego, I know, but it's the truth. I was really dazzled by you, Jake, you were the poster boy for the bad-boy type, and I always fall hard for that kind. Now, I'm older, and I know better."

Jake sighed again, the hole in his ego still astronomically huge.

"You know, you told me that you would phone me. There's absolutely nothing wrong with my line, so how come you never called me, Jake?" Calleigh questioned, and Jake looked uncomfortable. "You know what, never mind. I don't care." She said, and walked away.

As Jake watched her walk away, he vowed that he wasn't going to give up. He was going to fight for his woman, and win her back no matter what.

He didn't anticipate her mean streak.

_You won__'__t find me  
Naked and cold just a sittin__'__  
On the doctor__'__s table  
Waitin__'__ to be told just a why  
I__'__m no longer able  
To feel my heart beatin__'__--  
Give me a good reason why!  
I kinda went numb just around  
About the time you told me  
You were movin__'__ on, and you  
Said that you were gonna phone me  
It__'__s been so long, and there  
Ain__'__t nothin__'__ wrong with the line  
Nah..._

--

I hope you liked it! Find this song, it's really catchy, I got it stuck in my head for, like, a week before I got another song stuck in my head. Thanks for reading and the next chapter'll be up soon! Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	6. Red High Heels

Sixth chapter/song in this story, and this song's "Red High Heels" by Kellie Pickler. I absolutely love this song, and I love the video too. If you watch the video and read this story, you may see a slight resemblance. ENJOY!!!

--

For the past week, Jake had been sending Calleigh flowers and chocolate and everything, trying to make up for up and leaving her. She kept getting more and more fed up, not being able to believe Jake's nerve.

But then again, this was Jake Berkeley she was talking about, and that man has more nerve and stupidity than anyone else on the planet. Unless you count George W. Bush. **(AN: JK!!!)**

_Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothing about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels_

Calleigh walked into her room that afternoon and saw a bunch of flowers on her bed. With a groan she snatched them up and tossed them in the trash, looking at her cell. Jake said that he would call her, and he still hadn't. She took the phone and tossed it on the bed, walking to her closet and getting out her sparkly pair of jeans that were slimming on her and took out a red silk shirt, slipping it on. Then she had to decide what kind of shoes she was going to wear.

She ran her hands along all of her shoes, and then she saw her red high heels that she had. With a grin she picked them up and slipped them on, packing her stuff into her purse and walking out, calling up some of her girlfriends.

She was going out tonight in her red high heels.

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
You says still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well, you said watch yourself baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels_

As she walked out to her car she thought about calling up her old boyfriend Adam. With a smirk she knew that it would make Jake insanely jealous. But that was her total intent. She decided against it, as then she would be bothered by Adam endlessly for months afterward, trying to get her to get back together with him. As she drove off to where she knew Jake would be playing football with some of the guys around the city, she growled,

"God, my life is worse than a stupid soap opera, I swear! And I'm only nineteen, for God's sakes!"

She pulled up and watched Jake being quarterback. Rolling her eyes she got out, slamming the door. She strode across the field just as the guys got down the huddle. She strode in between them, shoving them out of the way. She made it to Jake, who was staring at her with a mixed expression. He thought that one; she looked smoking hot, and two, that she was completely insane.

"You said you'd call me. You didn't. You made a lot of promises to me that you didn't keep." She said acidly, poking him in the chest.

"Um, okay," He said, and she shoved him, saying angrily,

"And yet you expect me to get back together with you? Right!" She walked away and grabbed the football. "I am going out tonight in my red high heels, and you can't do a thing about it." She said, turning and kicking the football as hard as she could. All the guys' watched as the ball sailed through the air and landed on top of a nearby school bus.

And one of the guys that were standing there just happened to be Horatio Caine.

_Well, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels_

She walked away, and knew that Jake was following her, watching her. She didn't care, he would watch her walk all day for all she cared, if it would make him want her back. She wanted to show him exactly how she felt when he left her, and if she kept up what she was doing, hopefully she would be able to do exactly that.

_All those games you tried to play  
Well, they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence around my heart  
Baby, just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But, baby, get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels_

She kept walking, and then felt his hand on her arm, turning her to face him.

"Watch yourself, baby," He warned, and she shoved him, much to the approval of her four girlfriends in her car.

"Yeah right, Jake. Get real."

"I am real." He said, grabbing her arm again.

"If you thought I'd wait around forever for you, you most definitely aren't real. I just kicked you to the curb, with my red high heels too." She said, poking a finger in his chest and then shoving him one last time before climbing into her car.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels_

As she drove away, she glanced in the mirror and saw Jake wave at her once, and in response she floored the gas pedal and sped away, much to the amusement of her girlfriends, who were laughing and having a good ole time with one of them sitting next to her and the other three in the back, getting ready for a night on the town, which meant clubs and having tons of fun.

As they pulled up to the club Calleigh put red lipstick on, which matched her heels, her shirt and her purse. She followed her girlfriends into the club, who just happened to be doing karaoke that night.

"Oh no," Calleigh groaned, knowing that the girls would force her to get up there and sing some karaoke. They all swore that she had a good voice.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels_

Finally it was Calleigh's turn up at the stage, and she climbed up there, seeing Jake, Horatio, Adam and a few other guys that she knew in the audience. She closed her eyes and almost groaned, knowing that she was going to make a fool of herself in front of all of them.

"Oh well." She thought, as the music began to play. She sang "Finding a Good Man" by Danielle Peck, and as she danced along the stage, she glared at Jake and Adam off and on.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels_

When she finished, she looked straight at Jake and said,

"What now, boy?" She smirked at him and walked off, getting swarmed by her girls, who were screaming at her with laughter and shooting daggers at Jake in between.

They all walked out, shooting glances back at Jake who just looked defeated.

"Maybe now he'll go away," Calleigh said as they climbed back into her car.

"Hopefully," They all chimed, and then they blasted the radio as they kept club-hopping for the rest of the night.

_In my red high heels_

_In my red high heels_

_In my red high heels_

--

I hope you liked this addition! I love that song, and Kellie Picker's voice is really awesome. Thanks for reading, and the next song'll be up soon! Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	7. Up

Seventh chapter/song in this story! This song is by Shania Twain and it's called "Up" It's about Calleigh having a really bad day, and is only able to get by, by IMing someone. Guess who??? ENJOY!!!

--

_Its bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way--  
Yeah, it just ain__'__t been my day  
Nothin__g__'s comin__'__ easily_

The next day Calleigh woke up with a pounding headache from the partying from the night before. She hadn't drunk anything, but all that music was catching up with her head.

She just prayed that Jake wouldn't be anywhere near her that day, because if he tried to get her to get back together with him, she was going to scream and then commit homicide. With a groan at the sunlight streaming through her window she sat down at her computer, noticing that someone had IMed her.

GB'sClone8503: Hey Calleigh.

RedHairedBeauty643: How in the hell do u know my name?

GB'sClone8503: I'm Horatio. Horatio Caine, remember?

RedHairedBeauty643: Seriously? Holy crap.

GB'sClone8503: Yeah, seriously. Small world, huh?

RedHairedBeauty643: Definitely. Well, now we can talk to each other I suppose

GB'sClone8503: Yeah. What's up with you?

RedHairedBeauty643: Ugh. I feel horrible.

GB'sClone8503: You sang great last night.

RedHairedBeauty643: Thanks. I still feel like crap.

GB'sClone8503: Headache?

RedHairedBeauty643: Oh yes.

GB'sClone8503: That sucks.

RedHairedBeauty643: Oh, shut up.

GB'sClone8503: Sorry.

RedHairedBeauty643: Hey, I gotta go, get something to eat, hopefully I won't throw it up.

GB'sClone8503: Kay. Talk to you later?

RedHairedBeauty643: You know it. Bye.

GB'sClone8503: Bye Calleigh.

RedHairedBeauty643: It's Cal.

GB'sClone8503: Okay, bye Cal.

RedHairedBeauty643: Bye Horatio.

She shut her laptop and went to pop an aspirin while getting some lunch, as it was already noon.

_Even my skin is acting weird  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots  
Not play connect the dots  
__ I just wanna disappear  
Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--up  
Where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There__'__s no way but up from here_

As she looked in the mirror, she gasped in horror. Her hair was sticking out every which way, and it was all tangled up. Also, she had spots on her face from sleeping on something. She cringed away from her appearance, and decided to take a shower, hoping that the shower would make her feel a semblance of a human being.

When she stepped out, she did feel better, but still cringed when she looked in the mirror. She desperately wished that she could grow a beard, hoping to cover up the spots. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Chris cried out,

"Hey! Let's play Connect-The-Dots on Calleigh's face, Charlie!"

"You little brat!" Calleigh said shrilly, abandoning her mirror and giving chase to him. Eventually she caught up with him, but then her head throbbed and she let him go, clutching at her head, muttering a death threat over her shoulder,

"Anyone who disturbs me will be very, very sorry, as I hope they won't enjoy death."

Her brothers raised their eyebrows, but silently agreed to not disturb Calleigh. They actually valued their lives.

_Even something as simple as  
Forgettin__'__ to fill up on gas  
There ain__'__t no explanation why--  
Things like that can make you cry__  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh  
Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--up  
Where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There__'__s no way but up from here  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Just as she got her headache to go away, she almost cried when she remembered that she had to go out and go grocery shopping. She dragged herself out of bed and got in the car, starting it. She heard a beep and looked at the dash in surprise.

She was out of fuel.

With a bellowed oath she got out and slammed the door. Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked them back furiously, hating how something as simple as forgetting to fill up on gas just about made her bawl like a flipping baby. As she tore into her bedroom, she figured that there was not an explanation for that, and she just had to laugh it off.

Instead she opened her laptop to find Horatio still on IM.

"Thank God." She muttered._  
_

_  
When everything is goin__'__ wrong  
Don__'__t worry, it won__'__t last for long  
Yeah, it__'__s all gonna come around  
Don__'__t go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on_

_It__'__s __'__bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody__'__s buggin__'__ me  
Like nothing want to go my way--  
Yeah, it just ain__'__t been my day  
Nothing's comin__'__ easily_

RedHairedBeauty643: My life officially sucks.

GB'sClone8503: How come?

RedHairedBeauty643: My face can be used to play connect-the-dots, I need to go get groceries but I'm out of fuel and I still feel like crap.

GB'sClone8503: That sucks.

RedHairedBeauty643: Thanks for the sentiment.

GB'sClone8503: Sorry.

RedHairedBeauty643: Sokay. I just wanna go curl up in a ball and forget the entire world.

GB'sClone8503: Sometimes I feel like that too. Can I come with?

RedHairedBeauty643: Sure, why not?

GB'sClone8503: When do we leave?

RedHairedBeauty643: Never. Sigh.

GB'sClone8503: Yeah. Sigh.

RedHairedBeauty643: This conversation sucks. I'll talk to ya later, Horatio.

GB'sClone8503: Kay. Bye Cal.

RedHairedBeauty643: Bye.

She shut her laptop and decided to go out for a walk around town, hoping that the fresh air would help her.

After all, she had hit solid bottom, and there was only one way to go from here. Up. Or at least, she hoped so.

_Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--up  
Where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There__'__s no way but up from here  
_

_Oh—I__'__m going up_

_I__'__m going up_

_I__'__m going up_

_I'm going up  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..._

--

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter; I just love Shania's voice. (I know, I've said that before, but I think she's just awesome, standing up to her husband like that when he had been cheating on her! I wanna go give that guy a piece of my mind!) Next chapter to come up soon, adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	8. They Call It Fallin' For A Reason

Eighth chapter/song in this story!!! This song's called "They Call It Falling For A Reason" by Trisha Yearwood. I love this song, it's beautiful and it makes me wanna dance!! (LOL!) ENJOY!!!

--

_He had me spinning like a girl in the circus in a trapeze act_

_Tell me what are you supposed to do when you've been kissed like that_

_I don't think I've ever been so high_

_Is it any wonder I felt like I could fly_

The next day, Calleigh awoke to a sunny day, and was amazed that she felt awesome. She got up and frantically looked in the mirror, and sighed with relief when she realized that she didn't have any spots whatsoever on her face, and she didn't look like a hideous monster anymore. Her computer beeped when she got in from the shower, and it said,

GB'sClone8503: Hey Calleigh?

RedHairedBeauty643: Yeah?

GB'sClone8503: What're you doing today?

RedHairedBeauty643: I dunno. Why?

GB'sClone8503: Wanna play some football with me and some of my friends?

RedHairedBeauty643: Will Jake be there?

GB'sClone8503: No.

RedHairedBeauty643: Great! Then I'm there! When?

GB'sClone8503: Meet me at the end of your street, kay?

RedHairedBeauty643: Sure. See you in a few.

GB'sClone8503: Kay

Calleigh signed off, changed quickly and ran out, tucking her hair in a baseball cap. She ran towards the end of the street, and saw Horatio standing there next to a motorcycle. She ran up to him and suddenly tripped over a tree root. She went flying through the air and crashed into Horatio. Her face bumped into his and her lips pressed against his with the force of impact. They fell to the ground and their lips were still locked. Calleigh drew back with a jerk and got off of him, breathing heavily.

"Oops. Sorry," She muttered, getting up and touching her lips. He got up and swallowed hard, saying,

"No big deal," He shrugged and climbed on his motorcycle. "Get on."

"Seriously?" She asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah," He said, shrugging.

"Awesome!" She cried out, climbing on, saying, "I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle!" He laughed as he kick-started it and roared off.

_It's a tumblin' rush_

_it's a helpless kind of feeling_

_When your heart doesn't know which way is up or down_

_'Til you hit the ground hard and fast, bruised & barely breathin'_

_I guess they call it falling for a reason_

As he concentrated on the road, Calleigh's mind wandered to their accidental kiss. She touched her lips in amazement, as they were still tingling. She knew that she had no business falling in love, with the condition her heart was in. She bound to get it broke again, but found that she didn't care. Growing up, she had always wondered what falling in love would be like.

As she held tightly to Horatio's waist, she knew why they called in 'falling'. She felt like she could do anything, but she felt confused, like she didn't know what way she was going. She felt helpless, and that's what she didn't like about falling in love. Not knowing if the one you fell for was falling or fell for you.

_I was death defying, yeah, flying with the greatest of ease_

_There was nothing out there_

_but the wind and the air and me_

_It's a long way down_

_I don't know how I survived_

_It's a hell of a way to feel like you're alive_

They pulled up to the football field and Calleigh slid off of Horatio's motorcycle, and she felt like jumping in the air, which she proceeded to do. He chuckled at her and said,

"Did you like that?"

"Yes!" She said, knowing that her answer had two meanings, one was the motorcycle ride, and the other was the kiss, but Horatio couldn't know that. And if she had her way, he would never know that.

They jogged onto the field and Calleigh was put on Horatio's team. It was four on four, and Calleigh knew all the other guys, but didn't care. All she wanted to do was win. She got the ball on the first snap and dodged the others, getting a touchdown. She smirked at the other team, who were disgusted with themselves.

To Calleigh, it was like there was nothing on the field but her, the wind and air, and that was a death-defying feeling. She knew that it was a hell of a way to feel like you were alive.

But she loved it!

_It's a tumblin' rush_

_It's a helpless kind of feeling_

_When your heart doesn't know which way is up or down_

_'Til you hit the ground hard and fast, bruised & barely breathin'_

_I guess they call it falling for a reason_

_Falling_

As the game went on, Calleigh's team was kicking butt. She let Horatio and the other two boys have the ball a lot, but they almost always gave it to her, knowing that if she had the ball they were going to score or get far down the field. She danced through the other team with ease and seemed like Super Woman out there on the field.

She was still on her high, and she didn't think that she would ever come down, until she met Horatio's eyes for the first time. She hit the ground hard and fast, both mentally and literally. She didn't care about the bruises on her body, all she could feel were the bruises on her heart and how she was barely breathing. Still she got back up, and knew that now she knew exactly why they called it 'falling'.

There was a definite reason for calling it 'falling'.

_I don't think I've ever been so high_

_Is it any wonder I felt like I could fly_

_It's a tumblin' rush_

_It's a helpless kind of feeling_

_When your heart doesn't know which way is up or down_

_'Til you hit the ground hard and fast, bruised & barely breathin'_

_I guess they call it falling for a reason_

After Calleigh's team had won 44-3 (as they had let the other team score a field goal) they all decided that it was time to go home. Horatio got on his motorcycle and Calleigh bounded over to him, climbing on behind him and saying in his ear, over the roar of the motorcycle,

"That was fun! We should totally do that again!"

"Yeah!" He shouted back, and she added,

"Thanks for letting me come. Not a lot of guys will invite girls to play football."

"Well, you seemed like you were good at sports, and I needed another player." He said, ducking his head.

"Keep your eyes on the road, mister!" She warned, and he looked up just in time to swerve and miss ramming a SUV head-on by inches.

When they pulled up at Calleigh's house, she climbed off and said,

"Thanks again, and I'll IM you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye Cal."

"Bye Horatio!" She called, and skipped in the house. She felt giddy enough to fly. Yes, the definitely named 'falling in love' appropriately.

_They call it falling for a reason_

_Falling_

_Falling_

--

Isn't that song awesome? Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! The next song's gonna be by Trace Adkins, you'll see a lot of him in future chapters, 'cause he rocks too! Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	9. And Then There Was You

Ninth chapter/song for this story!!! Like I said, this song is "And Then There Was You" by Trace Adkins. (Gosh I love his voice! So rough and real…. JK!) ENJOY!!!!

--

_No more than just a broken heart ago  
I made a promise to myself I'd never  
Trust someone again  
Judging from my rough and rocky past  
I wrote off love as just a game a fool will play and never win  
And I felt certain I was right  
'Til I turned a corner in the night _

A week passed, and Horatio and Calleigh IMed back and forth during that week. Then, on Friday night, Calleigh decided to go out on a walk around town. Meanwhile, Horatio had reluctantly come home to check up on his younger brother and his mother, to make sure that his father hadn't hurt them. He walked in the door and saw the bruises on his mother's face.

"Mom," He said, striding to her and looking at her bruises.

"Don't, son, he knows not what he does," She pleaded with him, and Horatio clenched his jaw with fury.

"Horatio?" He heard his brother Ray say, and he turned, grateful to see that Ray wasn't hurt.

"Has he gone after you, Ray?" He asked quietly, and Ray shook his head.

"No. He goes after mom plenty, but not me."

"All right." Horatio said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. They went to Horatio's old room and sat and talked for a while, about Ray's school and his life. Horatio wanted to be as close to his younger brother as possible, which made it easier to protect him. Ray told him about a girl that he had met at school, a Yelina something. Ray confessed that he was sure that he loved her, and Horatio was happy for his brother, though love was something that Horatio had thought he had written off a long time ago.

Just then, the door crashed open and their father stood there, smelling like alcohol. "Go," Horatio said urgently to his younger brother, who scampered out the side door to his bedroom. Horatio stood up and faced his father like the man he had become.

"Hello Father." He said politely, though his voice was brimming with anger.

"What're you doing here, son?" His father slurred, and Horatio shrugged.

"Visiting with mother and Ray."

"Ah. You're not welcome, boy," He said, lumbering towards him. Horatio took a step back until they were directly in front of the window. As they talked, Calleigh came walking by. She caught sight of Horatio in the window, and was about to wave when she saw his father's fist hit him full in the face. Her hands covered her mouth in horror and she was rooted to the spot.

_And there was you  
Like an angel you just suddenly appeared  
Sent to me with a love so true  
That it could make up for the lies and wasted years  
Now I see there were other loves I knew  
And there was you _

Horatio stumbled down the stairs and his mother was sobbing quietly on the couch, hearing the fighting going on. "Stay strong, mom, I'll be back," He said, emotion vibrating in his voice. His mother nodded, looked at him and said,

"I'm proud of you, Horatio. Always have, always will. Be safe, my son, and know that I will always love you," Horatio nodded, and ducked out the front door. He held his face gingerly, and then felt soft hands on his, gently pulling him along the street. He opened his eyes to see the red hair of Calleigh Duquesne. He groaned, but didn't resist as she carefully dragged him to her clearing in the woods. She sat him down and said in his ear,

"Don't you dare move, I'll be right back," With that she turned and sprinted off, and Horatio closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing. Within a few minutes she was back, and gently she cleansed his wound and patched it. When she was done, amazingly he felt no pain.

"Thank you," He muttered, sitting up. She kept looking at him, and as he met her eyes, he swore she was an angel.

_I've heard the words "I love you" said in vain so many times  
I quit believing that someone could really care  
And after one too many dead end roads  
I found myself stumbling through the dark down to my last prayer  
I didn't know what else to try  
'Til I raised my head and opened my eyes _

"Horatio, that was, that was horrible, what happened to you," She said, and he quickly said,

"I was just in a fight with my brother, no big deal,"

"Horatio Caine!" She exclaimed softly, and added, "I saw it, your father hit you in front of the window, don't try to deny it! I'll bet he's done that before too, am I right?" He groaned, and nodded.

"Yes. And I'm too powerless to stop him."

"You quit talking like that, Horatio! He's your father, granted, but don't let that stop you from fighting back!" Horatio ducked his head, but then raised it back up and opened his eyes, seeing for the second time that night the angel that Calleigh seemed to be.

"All right, thank you Cal."

"You're welcome, Horatio. Can I get you anything else…" She offered, and he shook his head regretfully, saying,

"It's late. Your folks are going to be worried about you. You better get home."

"Well, all right." She said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "I'm here for you, Horatio, that's what best friends do, they help each other, kay?"

"All right." He said softly, and her touch disappeared as she got up and slipped out of the clearing, headed home.

Horatio lay back on the grass and watched the stars, thinking of none other than Calleigh Duquesne.

_And there was you  
Like an angel you just suddenly appeared  
Sent to me with a love so true  
That it could make up for the lies and wasted years  
Now I see there were other loves I knew  
And there was you_

--

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this addition!!! The next song'll be by Trace Adkins again, I think, at least. I'm not sure if he's the one that sings the song, but I'm pretty sure that it's him. Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	10. I Wanna Be Your Everything

Tenth chapter/song in this story!!! This song is "I Wanna Be Your Everything" by Trace Adkins, whose voice is awesome!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
I would do anything thing for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I've never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
And I wanna be more than just your man_

A week passed with Calleigh and Horatio meeting every night in that clearing, just talking, laughing and hanging out together, just like best friends do. Then, one night, Calleigh didn't show. Horatio waited a half hour, and then went to her house to make sure that she was all right. He figured that she had fallen asleep and forgotten about the whole thing. He didn't really know how wrong he was.

He sneaked up outside her window and could see that the light was on. Curious, he looked inside and saw Calleigh burst in, tears soaking up her face. He was shocked, what on earth could she be crying about? He understood the minute that her father, Duke, stumbled in behind her. Even from a distance Horatio could tell that he was drunk. Or plastered, or hammered, or whatever you want to call it.

He could tell that he was yelling at her, and she was screaming right back. He couldn't understand the words, just that it was a very heated argument. Just then, Duke drew his hand back and slapped Calleigh hard across her face. She fell onto her bed, shocked into non-speaking. Duke dragged her to her feet and shook her a couple times to get his point across. Then, he shoved her back onto her bed, strode out the door and slammed it. Calleigh lay there, sobbing. She looked up and her eyes met Horatio's. Quickly she tried to wipe her tears away and opened the window.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
And the sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything_

"C'mon," He said softly, and she climbed out the window. He took her hand and they ran over to his motorcycle. He kick started it and they roared away, Calleigh quietly sobbing into his back. As he felt her arms around his waist, he felt his heart soar with love; he wanted to be her everything.

Not that he planned on telling her that anytime soon.

He drove to the clearing and when he stopped, she slid off the seat and collapsed in the middle of the clearing, her arms wrapping around herself protectively. Horatio sat next to her and took her hand, and soon her tears and sobs quieted to whimpers and only a few tears every now and then. Soon she opened her mouth and poured out her whole story to Horatio.

"My father gets drunk every now and then, and when he does, he gets very touchy. The slightest thing could set him off, and he goes on rampages. He only goes after me, none of my brothers or my mother, and I don't know why. I don't think that they know about it, because me and dad are always getting into fights about everything. They write it off as 'dad doesn't want his little girl to grow up' and 'Calleigh just wants a little freedom from suffocating dad' but they are oh so wrong."

"Calleigh, why don't you tell them?" He asked quietly, and she says,

"Because I can handle it on my own! I don't want to burden them with my problems, and they think he's a saint. I won't tarnish their image of him just because of what he does to me."

Horatio frustration mounts and he sighs. He wanted to help her, he wanted to be the spark that lights up her life, so to speak, and right then, she wasn't letting him. And it was bugging the heck out of him.

_When you wake up I'd be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'd cherish your words  
And I'd finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass when you get lost_

Calleigh continued her story, and soon she felt sleepy. Horatio knew this and grabbed a blanket from his motorcycle. She was fast asleep when he got back, so he covered her up with the blanket and laid down next to her, but still giving her, her personal space. He soon drifted off to sleep, hoping that Calleigh wasn't going to get punished for staying out all night. Somewhere in the dark that night, Calleigh reached out to him in her sleep and grabbed onto his hand, needing human contact. She smiled in her sleep and fell back into dreamland.

As the sun rose up over the trees, Calleigh slowly awoke to find Horatio's green eyes staring at her. She twitched a smile and sat up, yawning and saying,

"Stalker."

"I am not." He said shockingly and teasingly, and sat up too.

"So, I guess I…"

"Fell asleep, yeah," Horatio finished, and Calleigh rolled her eyes and shoved him. Then, her eyes widened in shock when she noticed how the sun was rising.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
And the sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything_

"Aw, crap!" She moaned, jumping to her feet.

"You're going to be so dead, right?" He said, jumping to his feet too.

"Yes, and stop finishing my thoughts! It's creepy," She said, running to his motorcycle. He hopped on and sped over to Calleigh's place. She slid off and said,

"IM you later, bye! And thanks!" She ran off and Horatio nodded, saying to himself,

"You don't have to thank me, Calleigh, for doing what I wanted to do,"

_I'd be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything_

--

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!!! The next song will be one by Tim McGraw, and he's awesome too! Heck, everyone that I do a song fic with is awesome!! Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	11. Let Me Love You

Eleventh chapter/song in this story!!! This song is by Tim McGraw, and it's called "Let Me Love You" Gotta love Tim!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you're with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream. _

_Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do._

A few days had passed and Horatio hadn't heard from Calleigh on IM since that night. He was getting worried about her for some unknown reason, and he just couldn't place it. Every night, when he fell asleep at his aunt's house he saw Calleigh in his mind, lying with him and in his protective arms. Then he awoke with a start and remembered how shattered his life was and Calleigh's was shattered too. See, Horatio lived with his aunt because he had run away from his abusive father. His aunt didn't know, since she was always drunk too, but she wasn't abusive. She was nice to him, and ignored him when she was drunk.

Horatio realized that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for Calleigh, he would help her through anything, as that was what best friends were for, and since he loved her, he would jump off a cliff or something heroic like that for her, although she would never want him to do something like that. Horatio grinned, knowing that she would slap him for even thinking about something like that. With that he nimbly climbed out of his window and shimmied down the drain, getting on his motorcycle and roaring towards town.

He just had to see his Calleigh.

_Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.  
Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.  
Oh I want to taste your kiss  
Be the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild. _

Horatio stopped at the end of her street and hid his motorcycle, and then casually walked down the street until he got to Calleigh's house. Putting his hood up he dashed over to her window silently and peeked in to see if she was alone. He saw her on the computer, on IM and waiting for him. He grinned as his heard swelled, just at the sight of her. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and kiss her, wanted to drive her wild and wanted to make her smile.

God how he loved her smile, it just lit up a whole room whenever she walked in smiling, and it just gave a lift to his day whenever he saw it. Horatio smirked, realizing that he sounded like an obsessed teenager head over heels in infatuation, but he didn't care. He knew that what they had was a fragile friendship, and he wouldn't trade that for the world.

Even if it meant giving up a romantic relationship with her.

_Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need  
You'd see yourself through my eyes  
You may understand what I'm going through  
Just how much I want you.  
Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you. _

He tapped lightly on the glass and she turned to the window, her eyes meeting his and a smile grew on her face. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at the screen. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, and with a quiet laugh she slipped over to the window and slid it silently open. She stood back so he could climb in. He shut the window and Calleigh said,

"You know, someone watching you would think that you're my secret boyfriend or something," Horatio looked quickly at her, and saw that she was totally teasing.

"Yeah, well, do you honestly care what other people think?" He retorted, pulling a chair out and sitting on it backwards.

"Well, when it comes to my brothers, yeah, my mom, yeah, my dad, sometimes, but that's about it." She said thoughtfully, her mouth puckered up in thought.

"You are so cute when you're deep in thought." Horatio laughed as he said, and Calleigh stuck her tongue out at him. That just made him laugh more, and Calleigh hissed,

"You're lucky my parents and brothers are already in bed!"

"Yeah, I know," Horatio said, shrugging, and Calleigh threw up her hands.

"You are hopeless!"

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you!  
Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you. _

"Yeah, I know." He said again, and earned a punch in the shoulder from Calleigh.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get, mister!" She said, wagging a finger at him.

"You know you just flipped me off in German," He said, and her eyes widened for a moment, and then she said,

"Well, oh well!" He chuckled at her response and set his chin down on his hands that rested on the back of his chair.

"So, been busy?"

"Yeah, this is my senior year in high school, I need to get ready for all those tests and what not," She said, gesturing to all the books that littered her room.

"Yeah, I see that." Horatio said thoughtfully, and then gazed at Calleigh, who was typing out an email to her professor, asking him a question. He felt himself wishing that she would let him love her, let him take her around the world and show her what it was like to be loved, cared for and, well, just basically loved. He sighed, and Calleigh looked at him. Their eyes met and sparks seemed to fly between them for a moment, and then Calleigh said quietly,

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.  
Oh I love you.  
Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.  
Yeah baby. _

"You'd better go, I have to get some sleep."

"How come?" He asked curiously, getting up to leave.

"I've got my calculus test tomorrow, and if I don't get some sleep I'll fail with flying colors." She said, sighing.

"Ah. I remember calculus, it was horrible," Horatio said thoughtfully, and Calleigh nodded furiously.

"I hate calculus, but it's necessary. Which sucks, but, I guess that that's life," She sighed, and Horatio nodded.

"I'll IM you tomorrow, to find out how calculus went, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks for coming by," She said warmly, and her voice just warmed Horatio's blood. He nodded and with a wink he slipped soundlessly out of the window. Calleigh stayed still, listening for the roar of his motorcycle. She heard it, it was faint but she heard it and then she shut her computer down to snuggle under the covers.

She was suddenly hit with a desire to have Horatio lying next to her, but she shrugged it off, saying that he didn't love her the way she loved him. It just wasn't possible.

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you._

--

Well, I hope you liked the latest addition to my story!!! Thanks for reading, and the next song'll be something by Allison Krauss, but I think it's a song that Randy Travis sang too, so it can be sung by a woman or a man, I guess. Enough of my rambling, adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	12. When You Say Nothing At All

12th chapter/song in this story!!! This song is by Allison Krauss, but I think Randy Travis sings it too. It's called "When You Say Nothing At All" This song is so beautiful, I just love it!! ENJOY!!

--

_It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The next day, Calleigh went running again and spotted the blonde hair of Horatio on the other side of the track. She began jogging and met up with him halfway. He smiled at her and they settled into a pace together. He didn't need to say a word; Calleigh knew that he was happy to see her just by his smile. As they jogged, Calleigh kept trying to somehow explain how Horatio could speak to her and not say a single thing. She was a woman of science, so everything had to have an explanation. But then, she remembered a quote from someone:

'Gravity is not responsible for people falling in love'

She just now realized how true that quote was, whoever said it.

_  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best  
When you say nothing at all_

As they kept jogging silently, Calleigh smiled at Horatio. He looked at her and saw the hurt in her smile, hurt that he knew was caused by her father. He looked past that and saw need, buried deep. Without her saying a word he knew that she needed his friendship, she need him to be a friend to her. And for her sake he was going to be the best friend she could ever have. Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder, and he was surprised. It was as if she could read his mind, that she knew that he was having a tough time in his life at that moment. He looked down at her hand and then back up into her eyes, and knew that she was trying to tell him that she was going to catch him if he ever fell or stumbled in his life. He smiled at her, letting her know that he knew, and that he would do the same thing for her.

That was, after all, what best friends were for.

_  
All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

They finished their run and went their separate ways to cool down. That day, Calleigh was supposed to be going shopping with three of her friends: Natalia Boa Vista, Maxine Valera and Samantha Kasak. She changed into jeans and a simple blouse and met her friends at Macy's. As they window shopped all day, Calleigh could hear everyone talking out loud, and it seemed louder to her for some reason. Then, she realized that her ears were searching for Horatio's voice, which she suddenly heard, waiting for her friends to get done in Hot Topic. She turned around and saw Horatio walking towards her. She smiled at him and she said,

"What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said, reaching her side.

"How come?"

"You left your headband on the edge of the track, I figured you'd want it back," He said, handing her a headband. Just then, a woman and her kid walked by and rammed into Calleigh. Horatio grabbed her arms and kept her from toppling over. She felt herself still being held close by Horatio, even after the danger passed. In that moment, the roar from the crowds drowned out and Calleigh felt safe in his arms. Then, he released her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded and smiled back at her.

_  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in you eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me  
If ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best  
When you say nothing at all_

Calleigh was hit by the sincerity in his smile, and she looked closer as she smiled back. She could see that there was some buried pain in that smile, and if she looked really close, she could see that he needed her. She didn't know whether he needed her to be a friend or if he needed her to be there for him romantically. Either way, she was happy. She loved being his friend, and she would be there for him no matter what. If he needed her romantically, then that would just about make her life, not just her day. As her smile grew wider, her mind was screaming at her, telling her that she didn't know whether or not he would leave her, like Adam and Jake did. Calleigh blinked and looked close into his eyes and saw truthfulness in his eyes. She knew that he would never leave her; he'll always be there as long as it was good for her. Which would be always, as long as she was breathing.

Suddenly, her friends came out of Hot Topic and stopped in their tracks, watching Horatio and Calleigh. Calleigh tore her gaze away from Horatio's and smiled at her friends. Horatio bade her a quiet farewell and strode away until he was lost in the crowds.

"Girl, do you have a boy friend that you didn't tell us about?" Sam demanded, and Calleigh shook her head, saying,

"No! He's just a friend, I swear,"

"Well, you two could be more than just friends," Natalia commented, and Maxine nodded, saying,

"Uh huh. Did you feel the tension between you two? It was so thick you could've cut it with a knife!"

"Definitely. You should totally ask him out," Sam commanded, and Natalia nodded, saying,

"Uh huh. The sparks were flying between you two, that's for sure."

"But, I don't have time; I have to get ready for finals!" Calleigh protested, though secretly she liked the idea of asking him out.

"Too bad. You're so smart you'll pass with flying colors and then you can go into ballistics or what have you." Maxine said, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we'll all pass and Nat and Max will go into DNA, I'll go into law and you'll go into ballistics. Heck, we could set up our own lab!" Sam said brightly, and Calleigh sighed heavily, knowing that she was outvoted.

"All right, all right. You win, I'll ask him out. If I lose his friendship, though, I'll strangle you all with my bare hands, and then use your bodies for target practice!" Calleigh warned, and they all nodded impatiently.

"Go get your man, Calleigh!" They chorused, and Calleigh nodded, striding out. She just hoped that she wasn't making one of the worst decision of her entire life.

_  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
If ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best  
When you say nothing at all_

--

I hope you liked the latest addition! Lots more to come, the next song's gonna be by Dierks Bentley, who is awesome! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	13. Lot Of Leaving Left To Do

13th chapter/song in this story!!! This song is "Got A Lot Of Leaving Left To Do" by Dierks Bentley. ENJOY!!!

--

_These old boots still got a lot of ground  
They ain't covered yet  
There's at least another million miles under these old bus treads  
So if you think I'm gonna settle down huh  
I've got news for you  
I've still got a lot of leavin left to do_

Calleigh went home and rooted through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. As she changed, Horatio IMed her and told her to meet him in their clearing. He signed off, not giving her a chance to reply. With a heavy heart he dragged himself to the clearing. He had thought about it a lot and realized that his love for Calleigh was improbable. He was bound to leave her, and he wasn't about to let her fall for him and then leave, breaking her heart. No sir, he loved her and respected her more than that. So, he was going to nip the whole thing in the bud and make sure that she knew that she shouldn't fall for him, as he was bound to leave her, and she had roots there in Louisiana, and it wasn't fair to make her choose between her home and him. He knew that there were a lot of miles that he still had to go before finding the place where he belonged, and he knew that Calleigh wanted to settle down. He just wasn't ready for that, so he had to tell Calleigh that.

Even though his heart was screaming at him to just tell her that he loved her. Now that was the truth.

_And as long as there's a song left in this old guitar  
This life I'm bound to lead ain't for the faint of hearts  
So you wont fall for me, ya know what's good for you  
Cause I still got a lot of leavin' left to do_

As Calleigh was on her way to the clearing, Horatio thought about his old guitar that he had sitting in his aunt's house, packed up and ready to go. How he loved to play that guitar, though he couldn't sing he most certainly could play. Sometimes he made up songs, and most recently he had begun to make up lullabies and songs for Calleigh, songs that he thought fit her personality and her person. Thinking of Calleigh put a knife in his heart, as he thought about what he was about to do. He knew that the life he was going to start living wasn't for a beautiful, innocent woman like Calleigh. No, she was too good for him and his leaving lifestyle. If she knew what was good for her, she would most definitely not fall for him and go fall in love with a guy that would settle down and be a perfect husband and father for her kids. Sure he wanted kids, a lot farther down the road. Just then, he heard Calleigh walking towards the clearing and braced himself for what he was about to do.

_Guess the lord made me hard to handle  
So lovin' me might be a long shot gamble  
So before you go and turn me on  
Be sure that you can turn me loose  
Cause I still got a lot of leavin left to do_

When Calleigh appeared in the clearing, Horatio couldn't speak for a few moments. She was glowing, absolutely glowing with happiness. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans. Horatio vaguely remembered Calleigh telling him that she loved wearing black, as it made her feel dangerous and special, to which he had almost replied that she was special. He had caught himself then, but he wasn't sure whether he would be able to keep his mouth in check when she looked so gorgeous. She walked towards him, a smile growing on her face. He took a few deep breaths, hoping that his self control would last long enough for him to do what he had to do, to say what he had to say.

He just hoped that it wouldn't break her heart. If he did that, he could never forgive himself.

_Girl you look like you might be an angel, so I won't lie  
I could love you like the devil, you wanted me to tonight  
And we could talk about forever for a day or two  
But I still got a lot of leavin left to do_

She stopped just short of him and said,

"Hey Horatio."

"Hi Calleigh." He said, inclining his head towards her.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Um, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about, something."

"Okay, shoot." She said, tilting her head to the side and waiting for him to speak.

"Um, this is hard to say, Calleigh, but, well, actually I just don't know how to say it," Horatio confessed, and Calleigh pondered this for a moment. She then suddenly plopped down on the grass and patted a spot next to her, saying,

"Sit down, and just say it. I'm your best friend, Horatio, I won't judge you." He nodded and sat down next to her. In one hurried breath he said,

"Calleigh, ever since I met you I've been falling for you, head over heels in love. I've been thinking about it, and I didn't want to tell you because it just wouldn't be good for you to fall in love with me. You've been hurt by jerks who loved you and then left you, and I'm bound to do that. I've still got a lot of traveling to do before I'm ready and able to settle down, and I just can't do that to you, I can't and I won't be the one to break your heart again. I thought that if I warned you, you would be smart and not fall for me, just leave me now and then I can go and not hurt you, because I couldn't live with myself if I did hurt you. And regardless how you feel about me, I would like it if we could stay friends. I love having your friendship; it's a real gift to me, Calleigh. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Calleigh looked at him for a long moment, and Horatio got nervous. He was scared of what she could say. She thought about what he said and took a deep breath.

_Guess the lord made me hard to handle  
So lovin' me might be a long shot gamble  
So before you go and turn me on  
Be sure that you can turn me loose  
Cause I still got a lot of leavin left to do  
Yeah I still got a lot of leavin left to do_

--

Well, I hope you liked the latest addition to this story!!! Thanks for reading and the next song'll be my favorite song from LeAnn Rimes. I won't tell you which one it is, but you can guess! It'll be up soon, but adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	14. Can't Fight The Moonlight

14th chapter/song in this story!!! This song is "Can't Fight The Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes. ENJOY!!!

--

_Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart _

"Stay right there, I'll be right back. I just have to think." She said at last, blowing out a breath. As she got to her feet and strode off into the woods she called over her shoulder, "If you leave I will hunt you down, Horatio Caine." He nodded, even though she couldn't hear him. He lay down in the grass and hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him.

Calleigh strode through the trees, dodging one or two every once in while. She kept thinking of what Horatio had said, about how he had a lot of traveling and leaving left to do. She knew that he was thinking of her when he told her that, and she wasn't mad at him. She was touched by how he had told her that, worried about her, about her heart. No, she just had to figure out what she was going to say, what she was going to do about it. No matter what he said, it was too late. She was already head over heels in love with him, and according to him he was head over heels in love with her too. She just had to figure out whether she was going to get her heart broke by getting together with him and then letting him leave, or should she just not get together with him, or should she get together with him and try to stop him leaving? She kept walking, and then realized that she had a fourth option. Should she get together with him and then go with him when he left? That would be the most perfect option, except for the fact that she would have to leave Louisiana. She knew that it would be hard, but if she got to be with Horatio, the love of her life, then she didn't care.

She chose door number 4. Turning on her heel she strode back to the clearing to go tell Horatio that.

_There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you. _

She walked back into the clearing and Horatio stood up quickly, having heard her footsteps crunching in the grass and twigs and whatnot. They stood, a few yards apart, just looking into each others eyes. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I thought hard about it, and I realized that I had 4 options. 1, I can just not get together with you. 2, I can get together with you and enjoy my time with you and when it comes time for you to leave, I let you go and try to get on with my life. 3, I can get together with you and when you try to leave I can try to stop you, and 4, I can get together with you and leave with you when it comes time for you to leave. Option 3 was out because if you did stay you'd be miserable and I wouldn't do that to you. Option 1 was out because it's too late; I'm already head over heels in love with you. Option 2 was out because there is just no way I'd be able to let you go and get on with my life. No way. So, I guess we're stuck with option 4. And that suits me just fine."

Horatio stood there, shell-shocked for a long moment. He had never expected that she would even consider coming with him. He opened his mouth quite a few times before he was able to croak out,

"You'd leave with me? Just like that? You'd leave your family and friends behind?"

"Well, I'd leave them eventually anyways. There's no way that I'm staying in Louisiana for the rest of my life, I want to get away and go somewhere else anyways, so I guess leaving with the love of my life would be perfect." She said thoughtfully, and Horatio took a few moments to process that as well.

"Calleigh, I'm not sure about this. Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you, but I don't feel right taking you away from your family, from your life. It's just not right to me."

"It's not your decision. It's mine, and it's made. If you'll have me, of course. If you don't, I'll leave, but I do want to come with you." Calleigh said coolly, and only she knew that her heart was about to break if he said that he didn't want her to come with him. Horatio took a few moments to process that information, and then blew out a quick breath.

_(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)  
(Don't try you're never gonna win)  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it _

"You won't be able to hide from my love, Horatio. You can't fight, no matter how hard you try." Calleigh said quietly, still looking at him. He kept looking at her as moonlight fell over the both of them. Its beams seemed to draw them closer and closer together. Calleigh could see the battle going on in Horatio's head and just waited, hoping that the outcome would be that he would let her come with him when he was ready to leave. Finally he seemed to give up, his shoulders slumped for a moment and Calleigh recognized defeat. He looked at her and he saw hope in her eyes.

"You're crazy, but if you want to come I can't stop you." He said softly, and her eyes widened in happiness.

"Really? I can come?" She asked, and he nodded. Horatio held out his arms and Calleigh leapt across the field and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Easy girl," He groaned, wrapping his arms around her. Her arms were locked around his neck and her face was buried in his hair. She let go of his waist and soon she was standing upright. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She reached up and his hands cupped her face, tilting it up. Their lips met, voluntary this time as the moonlight still shone down on them. When they broke their kiss Calleigh whispered to Horatio,

"Told you that you can't fight the moonlight."

"Yes you did," He murmured to her, and then she looked down at his watch.

"It's late, I gotta get home," She said sadly, and Horatio nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his motorcycle, where she gripped his waist as they sped off to Calleigh's house. She slipped off and he pulled her down onto his lap for a quick kiss. She dashed off to her window, waving at Horatio as she disappeared inside. Horatio gunned the motor and then rode off into the moonlight, hoping that he, uh, they wouldn't have to leave very soon. Calleigh still had to finish high school and spend some more time with her family. Horatio sighed as he slipped into his aunt's house. He just hoped that he wasn't making a big mistake, letting Calleigh come with him. But then again, he could never fight Calleigh's moonlight.

_You can try to resist my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
__It's gonna get to your heart_

--

Well, I hope you enjoyed! I know, it took a long time to get the two of them together, but now they are! Wasn't it worth the wait? (JK!) Thanks for reading and the next song'll be by Trace Adkins, as Calleigh and Horatio delve into their relationship, trying to figure out where they are, where they're going and how long and hard the journey will be. (I'm talking emotionally, not physically where are they going,) Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	15. This Ain't No Thinkin' Thing

15th chapter/song in this story!!! This one's called "This Ain't No Thinking Thing" by Trace Adkins. I love this song, and the video's pretty cool too. ENJOY!!!

--

_I been thinkin' 'bout our love situation  
All this attraction in the present tense  
I've reached the only logical conclusion  
Love ain't supposed to make sense_

A month had passed since that big discussion in the clearing, and Calleigh and Horatio had just dated with picnics in the clearing and Horatio came over to Calleigh's to help her with her schoolwork. It wasn't anything big, and then one night when Horatio came over to help Calleigh study she asked casually,

"So, how exactly would you define our relationship?"

"Um, well," Horatio started, clearly startled by the question. "I don't know. Why?"

"Just a random question. Well, maybe not that random. I've been thinking, and I just wanted to define where we are in our relationship." Calleigh said, chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Where did this come from?" Horatio asked, trying to stall. And Calleigh knew it.

"You're stalling," She said severely, but then said thoughtfully, "I was thinking about going into psychology and I thought that this would be good practice."

"You should stick with bullets." Horatio muttered under his breath, and Calleigh smiled at him.

"So?" She asked, and he countered,

"So what?"

"Smart-aleck. So, how would you define where we are in our relationship?" She said, looking up at him. He threw a baseball up in the air and then caught it a few times as he lay on her bed, as she was spread out with her books on the floor.

"Well, I don't know. Let me think," He said, and she nodded, going back to her biology homework.

_This ain't no thinkin' thing  
Right brain, left brain  
It goes a little deeper than that  
It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion  
Passion that we can't hold back  
There's nothin' that we need to analyze  
There ain't no rhyme or reason why  
Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin' thing_

"Love ain't supposed to make sense," Horatio said suddenly, and Calleigh looked up, sharply at him.

"Huh?" She asked, and he repeated,

"Love isn't supposed to make sense. Our relationship goes deeper than that, it's more than emotional, it's chemical and physical, you know?" He said, looking over at her. She stared back at him in shock and said,

"You could go into psychology, Horatio," He snorted, saying,

"Yeah, sure. I'll stick to bombs myself." He looked back at the ceiling and said, "So, what do you think of my answer?"

"I think it describes our relationship perfectly. But still, I would like to label it," She said honestly, and he looked over at her again.

"Why?" He asked, tossing the baseball at her.

"Because, my friends are asking, and I'd like to give them an answer. And before you can ask no, I don't care about what they think mostly, but still, I would like to answer their questions." She said, catching the baseball and tossing it back at her. He sat up and pondered that for a minute.

"It's casual, for now, how about that?" He said, looking at her.

_Forget mathematical equations  
Self help psychology  
Gray matter don't matter much darlin'  
When it's gettin' down to you and me_

"Perfect." She said, pulling a notebook towards her and writing it down. Horatio got up and squatted down next to her, saying softly,

"You know, math, psychology and all that doesn't really matter that much, Cal,"

"It doesn't? When?" She challenged him, sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

"When it's about us, it doesn't really matter. You don't have to define love, Calleigh, you just have to feel it and let it consume you." He said quietly, and she nodded, thinking about that. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms. "If you have to analyze something…" He breathed, tantalizingly close to her lips. "Analyze this," He added, before capturing her lips with his.

Her pencil thudded to the floor as her arms snaked around his neck, putting his head down securely to hers. Horatio fell back onto her bed and their kiss broke as he lay down, pulling her with him. He kept his arms tightly around her waist and she slipped hers around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and said,

"Did you analyze that?"

"Uh huh." She said, looking up at him.

"And what's your conclusion, Cal?"

"That there's no rhyme or reason for what we have. It's a gift, and we just need to accept it, not question it."

_This ain't no thinkin' thing  
Right brain, left brain  
It goes a little deeper than that  
It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion  
Passion that we can't hold back  
There's nothin' that we need to analyze  
There ain't no rhyme or reason why  
Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin' thing_

"Good girl." He murmured, burying his face in her hair.

"Sorry about that, I just got curious when I was sitting in class today. Questions popped in my mind, and you know me, I couldn't let them go until I voiced them." She said apologetically, and he said,

"Don't apologize. It's your nature, that much I do know. You're a curious and very nosy, aren't you?" She smiled into his chest and said,

"Can't you answer that question?"

"Suppose I can. Yeah, you are." He said, without a moment's thought. Her hand drew back and lightly smacked his chest, saying,

"Quit being a brat,"

"Sorry, it's my nature,"

"No it's not. Well, maybe it is, but it can be helped." She said severely, but Horatio heard teasing in her voice.

"I suppose it can." Horatio sighed, and Calleigh laughed quietly.

_There's nothing that we need to analyze  
There ain't no rhyme or reason why  
'Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin' thing  
This ain't, no, this ain't no thinkin' thing_

--

Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!!! The next song'll be by Shania Twain, once again, as her voice is just awesome! It'll be a love song, possibly about Horatio and Calleigh's first real date, try to guess which one it is! I'll give you a hint, it was sung as a duet and as a solo! Thanks for reading and adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	16. From This Moment On

16th chapter/song in this story!!! I lied in the last chapter, this song's about Calleigh and Horatio singing together in their clearing, quite on accident, but I originally was going to have this be their first date, but I realized that I didn't want Calleigh's family to know that she's dating Horatio just yet. Soooo, they're gonna sing! The lyrics from the song are in italics, even though Calleigh and Horatio are singing. Enough of my rambling, here's the chapter! ENJOY!!!

--

A week had passed and Horatio had IMed Calleigh, telling her to be in the clearing that night for a surprise. His exact words were: **Meet me at the clearing tonight. I wanna show you something****. **Calleigh immediately told her family that she was going out on the town and slipped out the front door, her eyes sparkling with anticipation on seeing Horatio. She began dancing her way through the forest and began singing quietly to herself and Horatio, as she sang,

"_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you, with every beat of my heart."_

She finally made it to the clearing and heard Horatio strumming a guitar. She was stunned; she didn't know that Horatio played a guitar! The notes formed into a song, a song that Calleigh knew by heart. She had always thought that it applied to her and Horatio, but she never knew that he thought that too. As he got closer to where the singing started, she braced herself. Just as he played the last few notes before the singing started, Calleigh stepped into the clearing singing, "_From this moment, life has begun,"_

Horatio looked at her in shock and she gestured for him to sing. He shook his head, but she put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a stare. Raising his hands in surrender he put them on the guitar and played a few more notes, singing softly, "_From this moment, you are the one,"  
_

Calleigh grinned and waltzed a few steps nearer to him, singing, "_Right beside you is where I belong"_

She knelt next to him and they both sang softly, _"From this moment on,"_

Horatio looked down for a moment, but Calleigh's hand caught his chin and forced him to look up. He looked straight in her eyes and sang, "_From this moment I have been blessed,"  
_

Calleigh beamed at him and opened her mouth, singing a little louder, "_I live only for your happiness,"  
_

They kept looking at each other and Horatio kept playing his guitar as he sang, "_And for your love I'd give my last breath,"_

_  
_Horatio tilted his head to the side as they both sang sang, "_From this moment on,"_

Calleigh stood up, as Horatio playing one chord that rang as she held out her hand to Horatio, singing, "_I give my hand to you with all my heart,"_

_  
_Horatio took it and stood up, singing a little louder, "_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start,"  
_

He pulled her a little closer to him as he undid the strap on his guitar as both of them sang, "_You and I will never be apart,"_

_  
_He laid his guitar on the ground carefully and then pulled Calleigh into his arms as they both sang, "_My dreams, came true, because of you,"_

Horatio laid his forehead on Calleigh's as they both sang sang, "_From this moment as long as I live,"_

_  
_Calleigh twitched a smile as she slipped out of his arms, darting away and singing, laughter in her voice and Horatio joining in, "_I will love you, I promise you this,"  
_

Horatio barked out a laugh as he stalked after her, both of them singing, "_There is nothing I wouldn't give"_

_  
_Calleigh turned tail and dashed into the forest while Horatio gave chase, both of them still singing, "_From this moment on,"_

They both kept running, shouting out, _"Oh!"_

Calleigh hid behind a tree, singing loudly, "_You're the reason I believe in love,"  
_

Horatio heard her and peeked around the tree, startling her by singing loudly, "_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above"_

_  
_Calleigh squealed and took off again, both of them singing, "_All we need is just the two of us,"  
_

Horatio finally caught up with her, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest and laying his chin on her shoulder, both of them singing, "_My dreams, came true, because of you,"_

Horatio kissed the top of her head and then backed away a little as they both sang out loudly, "_From this moment, as long as I live,"_

_  
_Calleigh turned around in his embrace, and they sang together, "_I will love you, I promise you this,"_

_  
_Horatio rolled his eyes and sang along with her, "_There is nothing I wouldn't give,"_

_  
_This time he sang by himself, kissing the top of her nose, "_From this moment,"  
_

Calleigh smiled gently and sang softly, "_I will love you,"_

Horatio echoed her, singing, _"I will love you,"_

Calleigh put her finger on his lips for a moment gently and sang, _"As long as I live,"_

They both drew back a little and looked deeply in each other's eyes. They then opened their mouths at the same time and sang, "_From this moment,"_

Calleigh smiled and sang, "_On," _Horatio echoed her a few seconds later, singing, _"On,"_

When they finished singing, Horatio jerked Calleigh up into his arms and ran back to the clearing, while Calleigh hung onto his neck for dear life, laughing all the while. When they got to the clearing, Horatio dumped her onto the blanket and began tickling her. She writhed and laughed until she was able to get her shaking hands up and started tickling him too. He laughed and soon stopped tickling her, as he was laughing too her. He tried to stop her, and choked out,

"Stop, Cal, stop," He dissolved into another fit of laughter and Calleigh said,

"What, don't like a taste of your own medicine?" Finally his hands trapped her wrists and he trapped her under him. She smirked up at him and he growled,

"You're a little vixen, you know that?"

"Yeah, and I don't care, 'cause you're a brat." She said matter of factly, and Horatio pondered that, saying,

"Okay, I'll give you that." She smiled and kissed him softly, saying,

"You play the guitar very well,"

"Thank you. And you sing very well," Horatio said sheepishly, trying to hide his slight blush.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Well, when you play guitar you usually have to sing sometime. I guess practice makes perfect."

"In your case it does." She said, and he lowered his mouth to hers for one heart-stopping moment, and then he eased back, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, looking up at him. He pointed to the sky and said,

"We're going to watch the sunset." She looked up and together they watched the sky dissolve into a rainbow of purples, reds and pinks.

--

End of this chapter!!! I hope you liked this chapter, though even I admit it was just a little over the top with the fluff, well, at least I think so, did you? Thanks for reading, and the next song'll be by Rascal Flatts, who totally rock!!! Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	17. Too Good Is True

17th chapter/song for this story!!! This song's called "Too Good Is True" by Rascal Flatts. Boy is this a catchy song or what? I was reading the lyrics and now I have the song stuck in my head!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_I guess it's causin' a fit  
Your heart and mine  
The way that we connect  
Keeps blowin' my mind  
There you go again  
It never ends, what you do to me_

_  
That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally goin' my way  
Is it too good to be true, too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss, one more touch  
Baby I just can't get enough of you  
And this time too good is true_

Horatio was riding on his motorcycle, headed towards Calleigh's house. He was going to pick her up and they were going to go riding in the country that day on his motorcycle. He couldn't wait to show her all the wide open spaces, and just the country in general, a peaceful, fun-loving place where you could feel free. He smiled to himself, just thinking of sharing it with Calleigh. He skidded to a stop on the end of Calleigh's street and jogged towards her house, ducking his head and still smiling. He got to her window and saw her peeking out of the window at him. As their gazes locked Horatio was almost bowled over.

Again.

Whenever he looked in Calleigh's eyes he was always bowled over by the innocence and love that was shining in her eyes. What was even more amazing to him was that that love was for him, and him only. That just drove him crazy, as he couldn't think of a thing that he did to deserve such unrequited love. He stopped and shoved him hands in his pockets, waiting for Calleigh to slip out of her window like she always did. She did, and turned to him, smiling. They stood apart for a moment, and then Calleigh took off and flew towards him. He had his arms out, tensed for the impact but it still shoved both of them to the ground when Calleigh leapt into his arms. She landed on top of him and laughed. He locked his arms around her waist and barked out a laugh that was quickly stifled as she accidentally shoved her elbow into his stomach.

"Sorry," She trilled, trying to sit up.

"Quit it!" He groaned, pulling her down on his chest. She froze, and said again,

"I'm so sorry,"

__

All of a sudden I'm not, who I used to be  
I had my heart locked but you have the key  
And you find a way everyday to show me even more

_  
That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally goin' my way  
Is it too good to be true, too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss, one more touch  
Baby I just can't get enough of you  
And this time too good is true, Oooo_

"Quit apologizing and let me do this," He said, slowly rolling to his feet, Calleigh tucked in his arms. She instinctively cuddled into his chest and he smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, the moment passed and Calleigh slid out of his arms, poking him in the chest and saying,

"Race you to the motorcycle," She took off, Horatio hot on her heels. She got to the motorcycle and turned around, taunting,

"Ha ha, beat you again!"

"Shut up," He growled, scooping her up in his arms and sitting on the motorcycle. She laughed once and then slid onto the seat behind him. Her arms slipped around his waist and she pressed her lips to his back as they sped out of town. He smiled as they sped along the highways, passing other cars and trees, and soon they got to a meadow and Horatio slowed down.

"Why're we…" Calleigh started to ask, but Horatio just pointed a finger out to the middle of the meadow. Calleigh gazed where he was pointing and then whispered, "Wow."

There, in the middle of the green meadow were about 3 horses, one palomino, one mustang and one Shetland pony. They were all grazing side by side, their faces down but towards Calleigh. Horatio stopped and Calleigh slid off the seat, running softly to the fence and jumping on it. She didn't climb over, she just stood there, holding onto the fence and watching the horses graze.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Horatio murmured, as he was right next to her. Calleigh didn't even jump; but she tore her eyes away from the horses and looked at Horatio, whispering,

"Yeah, they are. How did you…"

"Sometimes I come by here on my rides, and I saw them a couple weeks ago. I thought you'd like to see them," He said, shrugging.

__

Some people say we're too good to be true  
But they don't get to be love by you

_  
That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally goin' my way  
Is it too good to be true,too good to be true  
Yeah Give me one more kiss, one more touch  
Baby I just can't get enough of you  
And this time too good is true, too good, too good is true  
_

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his chest,

"I love them. Thank you, for showing me,"

"You are oh so welcome, sweetheart," He murmured into her hair, and she smiled into his chest.

"So I'm sweetheart, now, am I?" She whispered, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you are. Want me to change it?"

"No, I like it. Let me think of one for you. No suggestions, you came up with mine, I want to come up with yours." She said, easing back a bit and looking up into the sky intently. Horatio looked up too and said,

"What, is the answer up there?" Calleigh gently shoved him, saying,

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned at her and nuzzled at her temple while she murmured,

"Hello Handsome."

"Handsome? That's original," Horatio snorted, and Calleigh fixed him with a stare, saying,

"Yeah, and sweetheart is the most original thing I've heard yet," He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, saying,

"All right, sweetheart, you win."

"Thanks Handsome. I'm glad," She said, dashing off to the motorcycle. He followed her and as they roared off, Horatio said,

"You know how they say 'too good to be true'?"

"Yeah, why?" Calleigh asked, tilting her head at him.

"Well, this time, too good is true," He said, looking back at her for a split second. Calleigh grinned and laid her head on his back while they roared off into the sunset, literally.

_Whoaa and this time too good is true, Yes it is_

--

End of this chapter!!! Thanks for reading, and the next song'll be by Trace Adkins, who is just awesome. He is! I hope you liked the latest addition, and adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	18. Ain't No Woman Like You

18th chapter/song for this story!!! This song is "Ain't No Woman Like You" by Trace Adkins. I gotta be honest, I never heard this song before I looked up Trace Adkins on some lyrics website, and I found this song. It sounded pretty interesting, but it was hard to find. Find it if you can, I like it, a lot. Enough of me, here's the chapter! ENJOY!!!

--

_Ain't no ride like a 65 Mustang  
Ain't no cool like James Dean cool  
Ain't no man alive tough as ol' John Wayne  
And ain't no woman like you  
Ain't no rose like the yellow rose of Texas  
Ain't no freedom like the last day of school  
Ain't no whiskey like Tennessee Whiskey  
And there ain't no woman like you_

A few days later, Horatio climbed onto his motorcycle, as he had been invited to play a football game with some of the boys in town. As he sped towards the field, Calleigh was blasting her music in her room when her brother, Garth, knocked on the door. Calleigh turned down Rascal Flatts so she could answer the door.

"Hey, Cal, you wanna come watch me, Chris and Charlie play some football? Some of the neighborhood boys are gonna get a game together, us three said that we'd play." He said, leaning on her doorjamb. She thought about it, and said,

"Who's going to be there?"

"Well, not Jake or Adam, we made sure of that," Garth growled, and Calleigh smiled. He continued on, saying, "Mostly everyone."

"Is that blonde-hair boy, Caine, coming?" She asked casually, and he nodded, looking at her suspiciously. She shrugged, saying,

"Well, I realized that I should've thanked him for, helping me out that day, and I figured that if he's there I could thank him."

"Good idea, Cal," Garth said, still eyeing her suspiciously. She darted back into her room, grabbed a coat and bounded back out, saying,

"All right, let's go!" Garth led her out to the car and all four siblings climbed in and took off for the field. When they pulled up, Calleigh jumped out to calls from the other boys, one of them being,

"Is the girly-girl gonna play football with us?"

__

I ain't been around the world  
But I've been around the block  
Don't claim to know it all  
I just know what I got  
Something I've never had  
And I ain't gonna lose  
No baby  
Ain't no woman like you

Calleigh shot them all a glare and, while her brothers watched with smirks on their faces and pride in their eyes, she flounced over to the football, grabbed it and threw the whole length of the football field, and then some. She ran back to her brothers while Horatio sat on his motorcycle and watched, pride and love in his eyes. She met his gaze and smiled at him, before turning to the benches and sitting down to watch the game. As Horatio trotted past her, he tossed her a smile and whispered, his lips barely moving,

"There ain't no woman like you, sweetheart,"

"Ain't no man like you, Handsome, go show them all up," She whispered back, barely moving her lips as well. Horatio nodded and went to get in the huddle.

The game went on, the score teetering back and forth from Calleigh's brother's team, who had Horatio on it, and the other team, that had four guys from around the neighborhood. While Calleigh cheered whenever her team got a touchdown, and booed whenever the other team did something good, a few boys wandered up and sat next to her. She completely ignored them, until one of them said,

"Hey babe, whatcha doing tonight?" She froze and slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were wide and furious, and she said lowly,

"What did you just say to me?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to have a good time tonight, if ya catch my drift," Another guy said, sidling up next to her. She sprang to her feet and slapped the guy on her right. Then, she slapped the guy on her left, and then the guy behind her.

__

Thought I knew sweet  
Til I tasted your kisses  
Thought I'd been moved  
Til I saw you move  
Thought I knew love but now I know what I was missin'  
'Cause there ain't no woman like you

"How DARE you talk to me like that!" She shrieked, and the football game stopped. Two of the guys got up, while one took off. Charlie and Chris took off after him, and the two guys advanced towards Calleigh menacingly. She stood her ground and when they got close to her, she lashed out with her hands, landing good, solid punches in their guts. As they doubled over, Calleigh felt hands on her shoulders dragging her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Garth, his face furious. Horatio was right next to him, while the other four boys grabbed the two punks and dragged them off into the woods.

"They're not going to hurt them too badly are they?" Calleigh fretted, and Horatio and Garth exchanged incredulous glances. Garth just rolled his eyes and shrugged, saying,

"No, Cal, they won't."

"Good." She said, and without thinking Horatio put his arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear,

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Garth stared in shock as Calleigh slipped her arms around his waist and nodded, saying,

"Yeah, I'm okay." Horatio drew back and framed her face with his hands, laying his forehead on hers and whispering fiercely,

"You are one hell of a woman you know?"

"Yeah, that's me," She said weakly, mesmerized by his stormy green eyes. Garth cleared his throat in shock and Horatio drew back, while Calleigh whispered, "Whoops."

__

I ain't been around the world  
But I've been around the block  
Don't claim to know it all  
I just know what I got  
Something I've never had  
And I ain't gonna lose  
No there  
Ain't no woman like you  
Ain't no other woman

"What's going on here?" Garth demanded, and Calleigh said,

"Don't be too mad, Garth, but me and Horatio are, well, dating, and I just didn't want Daddy to know."

"That makes sense, but why didn't you tell me?" Garth said thoughtfully, and Calleigh bit her lip and said,

"Because I like keeping a secret. Just don't tell Charlie or Chris, they might accidentally tell Daddy, and he'll get mad at me,"

"All right, Cal, I won't." Garth said, mussing up her hair. She beamed at him, and Garth gave Horatio a stare that said, "I'm talking to you later." Horatio met his stare with a cool one of his own and nodded, saying with his eyes, "All right." Garth nodded at both of them, kissed Calleigh on her cheek and said,

"I'll tell mom and dad that you wanted to do some running in the woods. Just don't stay out too late, kay?"

"Thanks Garth." She said quietly, and Garth drove off, going to pick Charlie and Chris up. Horatio let his arm slip from Calleigh's shoulders to her hand and together they walked along the path, Horatio saying,

"So, you trust Garth not to tell you dad?"

"Of course. I'd trust him with my life." Calleigh said firmly, and Horatio didn't question it. He bent his head and pressed his lips to her head, saying,

"No, there sure isn't any other woman like you, sweetheart, 'cause you're the only one of you."

"Thank goodness. Can you imagine how scary this world would be if there were more than one of me?" Calleigh said, a smile playing on her mouth. Horatio smiled too and bent his head, brushing his lips with hers.

__

Ain't no sound  
Like a wide open Harley  
Ain't no blues  
Like the Memphis blues  
And baby by the way did I forget to mention  
That there ain't no woman like you  
No there ain't no woman like you  
No other woman  
Ain't no other woman like you babe  
You're the only one

--

End of this chapter!!! The next song'll be something by Dierks Bentley again, and I'll give you a hint: it's one of his newest songs, and it's pretty catchy if you ask me. But, you didn't ask me, so I'll just stop rambling. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!! (Oh, and does anyone know who James Dean is? From the first set of lyrics? I can't figure it out, and it's really bothering me.) (LUV YA BETH!!!)


	19. Feel That Fire

19th chapter/song in this story!!! This song is, like I said, by Dierks Bentley, and it's called "Feel That Fire" which is an awesome, rocking song. I love the video, as I think Dierks is sooooo cute! Well, enough of my rambling on and on about Dierks Bentley, here's the chapter!!! ENJOY!!!

--

_She wants her nails painted black  
She wants the toy in the crackerjack  
She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo  
She wants to wear my shirt to bed  
She wants to make every stray a pet  
And drive around in my truck with no place to go _

That night, Horatio snuck over to Calleigh's, as he promised he would help her study for a biology test the next day. He slipped in the window and saw Garth standing in there instead of Calleigh.

"Garth," Horatio said, inclining his head towards him. Garth did the same, saying,

"Horatio." Horatio took a chance and held out his hand for a handshake. Garth stared at him for a moment, and then, with a small smile on his face, he moved forward and gripped Horatio's hand with his own, shaking it firmly. Horatio gripped Garth's hand for a moment and then released it.

"I assume you didn't want to talk about football, huh," Horatio said, and Garth shook his head.

"I've kept my promise to Cal, that I wouldn't tell anyone. And I don't disapprove, as Cal could do a lot worse than you, my friend, but I still don't like it."

"I didn't expect you to. She's your sister, no one's good enough for her. I know, I have a younger brother, who has a girlfriend. I don't like her that much, but she's a good woman and good for Ray. Doesn't mean that I like it." Horatio said, and Garth nodded, as he was fast gaining respect for Horatio Caine.

"Just so you know, if you break her heart, me and my brothers will come after you, no matter how hard Calleigh will try to stop us, we will. Be prepared, Caine,"

"I always am, Duquesne." Calleigh, hearing the last names come out, slipped into the room and sidled up next to Horatio.

"Now now, play nice," She said sweetly, while Horatio squeezed her hand in hello.

__

But she needs to feel that fire  
The one that lets her know for sure  
She's everything I want and more  
A real desire, 

_Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire  
To make her feel that fire _

"Just be good to her, Horatio, she deserves it," Garth muttered as he walked by Horatio. Horatio nodded, and Garth walked out, shutting the door. The next thing Horatio knew, he was airborne and he landed on her bed softly. Calleigh snuggled up to his side and with a sigh; he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Horatio could feel the tension still in the room, so he whispered,

"Let's get outta here, just for a while," She nodded without hesitation, and the two of them climbed out of the window, walking slowly, hand in hand to his motorcycle. When they climbed on, Calleigh said,

"Can I drive?"

"Sure, just don't kill us."

"Okay!" She said, chipper as ever and started the motor. She gunned it a few times and then started it up, zooming down the street. Soon she came to the forest, and stopped, as she didn't want to take any chances with hitting a tree or something like that. Horatio scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the clearing, capturing her lips with his. Then they tumbled onto the grass in the clearing, still not breaking their kiss. Calleigh sensed the tension that Horatio had stored up, in the edge to their kiss. She eased back a bit and slid around behind him.

"So, what's gotten you so tense, Handsome?" She said softly, rubbing his shoulder muscles. He sighed and Calleigh was able to slip his shirt off, giving her access to his back muscles. Carefully, yet firmly she began to massage them, chasing all the tension away.

"Just, everything, except you," He groaned, and Calleigh had to smile.

__

She wants a cabin in the woods  
She wants to stand where nobody stood  
And someday she wants a couple kids of her own  
She wants to make love on a train  
And some days she only wants a break  
Hey but she wants what she wants,

_But man I know I know I know _

They were silent for a few minutes and then Calleigh said softly,

"When you look in the future, what do you see?" He was feeling a little sleepy, so it took a few moments for the question to register.

"Um, I don't know. What do you see?" He asked, and Calleigh rubbed harder, saying,

"I'm serious." Horatio sighed, and thought about it for a moment.

"I see you." She smiled and ducked her head for a moment. "What do you see?"

"I see myself standing where nobody's ever stood, near a cabin in the woods, with my kids running around me, a bunch of stray animals being my pets, a beat-up old truck in the drive, and my nails painted black." She said without hesitation, and Horatio chuckled.

"That's a vivid vision, I gotta tell you." He said, and Calleigh stopped for a minute and said,

"You wanna know what my kids look like?"

"Sure."

"One has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other had red hair and green eyes. The first one's a boy; the second one's a girl. And one looks just like you, strange isn't it?" She said softly, and Horatio froze for a moment. He spun around and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers fiercely. A few minutes later, Calleigh was lying by Horatio on the grass, tracing patterns on his chest.

__

She needs to feel that fire  
The one that lets her know for sure  
She's everything I want and more  
A real desire, 

_Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire  
To make her feel that fire  
Yeah, feel that fire _

He had his eyes closed, and then slipped his hand up to catch her hand and whispered,

"You have no idea how good that feels," She smiled into his chest and said softly,

"I do have an idea," Horatio rolled his eyes and then rolled on top of her, trapping her wrists with his hands.

"Oh really?" He breathed, only millimeters away from her lips. She nodded, a little breathless when she said,

"Uh huh." He smiled at her and put his forehead to hers, his eyes going a little darker as he said,

"Suuuuure," Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him and brushed her lips against his, teasing him. He lowered his face to hers, keeping the kiss light, but Calleigh could sense an edge to it that had never been there before.

She fought against his hands that kept her prisoner, but he didn't release her. Instead, he changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it. Calleigh moaned quietly, and Horatio pressed his lips to hers harder to quiet her moan. He eased back when air was a priority and breathed,

"Calleigh," She looked up, straight into his darkened eyes and knew that she was driving him insane. She grinned evilly and started kissing down his jaw. She knew she was crossing the lines that Horatio had drawn for them a long time ago, but she didn't care. Right then she wanted to see how far she could push him before he backed away, like he always did. Calleigh pressed her lips to his again, and she could almost see his self-control snap in his eyes. With a groan he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. His hand snaked out to cup the back of her neck and secured her mouth to his. She was surprised, but didn't let it show. She snaked her hands up his chest, slowly, and that seemed to bring Horatio back to his senses. With a gasp he gently shoved Calleigh off of him and sat up. She was breathing heavily, along with Horatio.

__

So as long as there's a breath to take  
A smile to share, a prayer to pray  
A chance to hold her hand to fan the flame  
She's gonna feel that fire  
The one that lets her know for sure  
She's everything I want and more  
A real desire, 

_Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire  
Yeah, to make her feel that fire  
Ohh feel that fire _

"Calleigh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that go that far," He breathed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay. I pushed you; I should be the one that's sorry."

"But you're not." He said, looking at her.

"Nope." She said lightly, kissing him gently on the cheek and saying, "I'd better get going. I'll just walk home, don't worry about it. See you later." He nodded, but then caught her hand and pulled her back for one last, lingering kiss. She smiled softly at him and walked off. Horatio closed his eyes, laid back and watched the stars, his thoughts of Calleigh and Calleigh only.

_She wants her nails painted black  
She wants the toy in the crackerjack  
She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo_

--

End of this chapter!!! I hope I'm portraying Calleigh's brothers in a way that y'all like, I'm not really sure if I am or not. Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this latest addition. The next song'll be something by Rascal Flatts, as they totally rock!!! They could sing without instruments or with instruments, it doesn't matter! I love them! (Sorry, rambling) Adios for now!!! (LUV YA BETH!!!)


End file.
